Rebirth of a demon child
by raidenreviewsps3
Summary: Amnesiac, alone, afraid. That's what Jason White became after the tragedy that caused the loss of memory that haunts him. Monsters of his mind haunt his reality, a voice in his head dictating every move he makes. The Titans have to stop the recent murders and arson attacks on drug cartels, but is there something darker going on even further behind the madness?
1. Chapter 1

**Yep... I'm rewriting this because I had no idea how bad depression effected a 14 year old, nor did I understand the premise of amnesia. This time it's gonna be darker and a little bit more like J.**

**J's P.O.V**

Everything was blury, I didn't know what to think when I opened my eyes for what felt like the first time in years. Something had happened to me in the past, I knew that much, my body lay in a stretcher. Bound and moving, I realised that I was being taken to some place safe, or at least that was what I though when I looked up at the geen eyed angel that hovered over me, pushing the bed.

We exited the building at some speed, a black sky told me that night had come. The bonds were removed, I was free to move.

"Come on, we don't have long." The kid helped me off of the bed and into the car.

Confusion ripped through my body like nothing had ever done before -at least to my knowledge- it burnt down to my core and before I knew it, clarity hit me in the heart. I was allowed a week of rest to heal from whatever it was that got me into the hospital in the first place. After that, I was requited into something strange.

The order. A group of 'misfits' able to use their own strengths to aid 7 -the leader- with her final goal of having a peacefull city, where no drug would affect another child. The notion was noble enough, it was the techniques used that really hurt those few who knew about the order.

Who were the order?

7 - Our leader, the one who had the heart and recourses to do what needed to be done.

Jack Tailor - The eyes of the city, the blone, green eyed angel that stalked the filth of the city.

Crow - The Australian, intimidation and bribary was his forte.

PegLeg - A chemist, a veteran from the Gulf, a cigar smoking pegleg with a armoury to suit and entire malitia.

Then there was me, J - The shadow that stalked the scum of the city, who brought a bundle of fire to destroy the drugs and the cooks creating them.

Before long, I was taken from a project building to the church, our base of operations. I learned things soon after that: The titans protected the city with some of the strangest powers available to human imagination, the police were more corrupt than anything else in the city and the city was filled with drugs. These drugs were very powerful, the cleanest crystal meth that ever graced the US, the worst part of the drugs were that they were being ignored by all the police and DEA.

I was there a week before things went wrong, my second job of the week was a man named Whitman, a politician on trial for Child molestation. What should have been a simple shot to the head turned into a stabby-stabby job, with a blood stained apartment leaving all the evidence I could leave as to lead his murder to a fall guy, it was time to leave into the darkness of the night again.

The night was dark when I exited the hotel the sky was black with either clouds or the sun had left the sky. Either way, the now lit streets were empty, so I decided to try and walk a route that would possibly calm my body down. The chosen route was the bay, I hadn't walked around the city very much, but I knew that this was a very good way to get to the church. However, it seemed as though there was a light on the other side of the bay, even though there was no other side to it.

"Fly away, leave..." A voice echoed throughout my head.

It was a stupid thing, the voice. It told me that I was being followed, attacked, liable to die... It was incredibly stupid, but that wasn't even the worst part. My head was screwed up, there was the hallucinations of disfigured bodies reanimated by some chainsaw wielding maniac. As I pondered over my existence, I came to the bay, or at least what this city called a bay. The cold winter air chilled me to the bone, I blew some air into my gloved hands to try and warm myself up. It didn't work, after all, a hoodie isn't the warmest thing to wear in the city.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked.

I ignored the voice, that was until a hand touched my shoulder. After sliding the hand off of my shoulder, I grabbed the person who touched me around the neck. That was until I realized who it was, Robin of the teen titans. My grip loosened and I turned again, muttering an apology.

"Sorry." It was simple, but it was there at the least.

"Well... That was different, I usually don't get that until after I'm on duty." He commented, trying to make the situation seem less awakward.

"I said I'm sorry." I sighed, looking out into the bay again.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked, noticing my vacant look

"No, I'm alright." I was beginning to get awkward, getting away from Robin was top protority, one stray hand could find the bloody knife in my pocket and get me arrested.

"What's your name?" He looked out with me.

"What's it to you?" I sighed, wanting to be left alone.

Before he could ask anything else, I walked on. There was something about other people that made me uncomfortable, talking wasn't something I liked to do after what I had done the previous week, I was so confused.

"What do you know about the order!?" Robin called, but I didn't listen at all, there wasn't anything I could do with Robin that wouldn't look suspicous.

I dodged away from the bay again, I knew everything about Whitman. I killed him after all, it's why I was depressed. Again, the sky was dark, everything was dark, it made my journey back to the church -my home- again, to my bed. The warmth of the fire had me have to remove the hoodie, I was stared at by the 2 people I knew as I entered the church each day. 7 was my boss of sorts, she was the one who made me kill Whitman.

Before I could get back to my room, she stopped me.

"Where have you been, my boy?" She interrogated me.

"I went for a walk along the bay." I answered shortly.

"See anything interesting?" She asked.

I shook my head, anything I said that contradicted her usually made her angry, sending her into monoluge for a good half hour before either Jack or I had to ask her what she was talking about. Speaking of Jack, he and his green eyes followed me around like a stalking cat most days, it was only today that he didn't follow due to tiredness.

"You look pale, are you alright?" Jack worried about me all the time, he was probably the best friend I had.

"It's cold out, but I'm fine." I smiled his way.

Jack's cuteness was rivalled by no-one else, his bright green eyes pierced my soul. If I wasn't so depressed all the time, I would have been happy just because I knew Jack. He made me happy just by seeing him, being away from him just made me worse. He made his way over to me, making me move away from him, into the wall. I was kind of afraid of physical contact after these last few days of being awake again.

However he realised my discomfort and stopped before I went through the wall, he smiled kindly as I stepped forward.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

'Tomorrow' was a museum heist, I was to steal a few items. It was an easy enough job, Whitman got messy in the first 5 minutes. It took 3 hours to clean up the mess.

"Yes, as long as the tunnels are clear there wont be a problem. It will go off without a hitch." I reassured both people in the room.

The tunnels were an abandoned transport system, the homeless and the afraid hide down there when there was no hope left. Fortunatly, because of the fact an assassin was walking through them every now and again would have drivem many of them away to the shelters. Which was probobly the best thing they could have done seeing as the weather was bond to take a turn for the worst.

"It had better, Whitman should have been a single shot not a blood bath." 7 sighed.

7 was an older woman in her 30's whilst Jack and I were both 14, Jack was the only one who looked his age. 7 looked younger, I looked older, the tattoos on my arms emphasised that fact. I had short black hair that had red undertones in it, a little like 7's dress, Jack had medium length blonde hair that would make anyone fall for him.  
Jack's role in this was simple, help 7 organise things. What things?  
Which drug stash to burn or gang to hit.

"I've left something in your room just for you, we found out about your medical history, see if you can figure out what it is." Jack smiled again and let me go to my room.

The church was pretty big, the rooms in which we slept were underground and they were huge. My room was the smallest, but it was still big. The bed took up half of the room, literally. After all they were just single beds pushed up against each other, there was a desk and then there was the wardrobe. It was simple enough, I had a few shirts and a few pairs of pants. The hoodies were the only protection I had against the cold. Crow had furs, he never had much trouble when it came to the snow outside, 'hope for the best, prepare for the worst' were practically tattooed into his brain.

I set it down on the bed and looked at the desk, a wooden box graced it. I opened it slowly, inside was a collar, it was metallic and shiny somewhat. It made sense to try it on, where I got the idea, I don't know. I know I regretted it. As soon as the metal collar touched my neck.

_**Clunck**_

The collar fixed itself to my neck, pricking it with some sort of needle. It wasn't until the burning began that I realised that this needle was in fact a syringe of some sort. I had just been injected with something.

**Robin's P.O.V**

We regrouped after yet another night of disturbance from the drug gangs, it was near impossible to figure out what it was that made it so hard to find the mysterious shadow that was burning these stashes. We met at the pizza parlour, our favourite eating place. Cyborg was the first person to speak out as we sat down.

"Did any of ya'll find him?" he complained before the usual argument broke out.

"I found someone by the bay, he looked pretty depressed. Not what we're looking for." I explained as I flipped through the menu.

"What did he look like?" BB asked.

"Just a normal kid, blue eyes and black hair, short... Now I think about it, he had a little scar on his cheek." I thought aloud.

"I've seen him around, doesn't seem like the kind of person we're looking for... Does it?" Raven joined in.

"Hey, speak of the devil." BB nodded towards the door of the pizza place.

There he was, he was frozen in place as he looked around the room. Suddenly he made a B-line to a table surrounded by dark suits, there was a tense discussion between the suits as the kid received a package. As soon as he moved away from the group, something happened. The door flew open as an explosion happened outside, sending the kid flying into our table.

"You OK?" I worried

Blood ran down his face, the landing had caused a deep cut in his scalp.

But the kid didn't stick around for very long, he launched himself forwards and ran through the back door like the a burst of flame, he disappeared without much notice, we barely noticed he'd gone until we realised something.

"Was that him?" BB asked.

"Doubt it..."

**J's P.O.V**

I left into the lit street, again snow and ash managed to begin to fall, chilling me to the bone. The street was lit but it still left an insecure feeling in my stomach, my hand wrapped itself around the knife in my hoodie.

"You're being followed..." A voice -I wasn't sure if it were real or not- called in my head.

"Shut up." I whispered.

"That isn't a nice way to talk to people." The voice was replaced by a monotone female's.

I turned to see nothing, there was no-one there, I picked up the pace, trying to get back before I found myself in a ball shaking. However, when I turned, there was a blue robed girl in front of me, just tall enough to make me feel small. Carefully, I rolled the hood off of my head to be polite.

"Sorry." I apologised before I tried to walk by her, she stopped me before I got even close to taking a step.

"Do you know what happened back there?" She asked, a little like Robin was before.

"No, I'm sorry but I need to go." I tried again to push past, to no avail.

"Wait, what's your name?"

That was it, I was trapped then. All I remembered about my name was J, that was it. To say that to someone as serious as a Titan would have probably got me sectioned, needless to say, I was afraid. She took a step forward to which I retreated, noticing this, she looked at me concerned.

"There's no need to be afraid." She tried.

Fear does many things to a person, when I was too afraid to do anything, I ran away from fear. I considered running. I couldn't, paralyzed to the spot, unable to move. She looked at me in worry.

"We can help you, just talk to me." She tried one last time.

My shoulders began to shake, I didn't know what to do. In fact, the only thing I could do was kill her, but I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. Please don't take this personally." I sighed

I had to distract her with something, so I threw the knife at her and ran. Thankfully the knife missed her by an inch as I ducked into the shadows again and into the abandoned service tunnels. The tunnels used to be a flood defence, but the rain had become less of a problem so the government tried to create a railway, that had been going on for a decade now, they were abandoned after a gas leak killed all the workers. I knew the girl would be after me, so I jumped up and grabbed the pipe, hoisting myself onto it to travel slowly to my equipment stash. Once I heard the door open, I stopped again, listening to the faint footsteps of the hooded girl below. The shadows in the ceiling provided decent enough cover, as did the tunnels themselves. She must have known about my fear of the dark as she walked out of the tunnels again. After making sure she's left, it was time to get down from the pipe and find the stash, then rest until nightfall.

Sleeping bags were my home for a while in this city, whilst I slept, I pondered over how I got to this city. Funnily enough, the first thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed, 7 hovering over me, Jack by her side. They took me from the hospital to make me into this killer, that wasn't the reason I was depressed, it was the fact that no-one decided to tell me about my past. The past was nothing to me, seeing as no-one was willing to tell me anything about it. People scared me because of the stories, 7 told me about the abuse that children were going through in this city, it managed to effect me in the way that made me afraid of contact. That and the scars on my back and lower body made me think I had gone through the same thing before.

I slept unsoundly for a few hours before I looked at the watch on my wrist, it was 11pm, sighing, I got up from the cold hard ground. Ruffling my hair and searching the bag, and figured out what I was going to do at the mesuem. The bag had a rope, a pistol with a silencer on it, a glass cutter, a map and a key. A plan formulated in my head, it was simple enough but... I worried about the titans, they now knew I was a threat to them and would be all over me like the snow on the ground outside. Without much thought, it would have been obvious that it was time to run away from the city, but I couldn't, 7 was the only hope I had of remembering anything.

Confidence struck me to get up, I only had a few hours of night time left. It was a brisk jog outside, the cold couldn't stop me as I neared the lit streets to where the mesuem was, it was empty. It wasn't surprising to find that the street was quiet enough to hear the individual snow flakes hit the ground. Savouring the silence, I dodged into the back alley, slowing to a walk. The key in my pocket was labeled 'skeleton security' which meant I could get in through the security doors. Well, I could if there wasn't a camera watching the door, they must have known that the key was missing. My eyes caught the drain pipe next to the camera, smiling I grabbed onto it, my slim figure and low weight meant I could climb without much fear of breaking it. Once I'd reached the top, I saw something out of place, one of the ceiling windows had been opened.

My job was to keep a low profile, so I checked the depths below, all the guards had gathered around one person. I recognized her as the hooded girl who had stopped me before, the titans must have been told to warn every major establishment in the city for my presence, either way, they were distracted. Taking a deep breath, I lowered myself through the window to where I dangled from the ceiling, using my legs, I swung forwards onto the walkway next to a large painting. My feet made an audible 'click' which echoed through the hall. Knowing that I was in danger of being caught should I make any noise, I covered my mouth with my shirt. The thing was that if I was caught, there wasn't going to be very much I could do to get myself out of holding cells.

Leaning over the bannister, the girl seemed to present herself. A sore thumb standing out from the crowd.

"Keep an eye out." She ordered.

I cursed my luck as a guard dispatched from the group, afraid of what would happen should I be caught, I figured a plan of what to do. I dashed through the corridor and into a security room using a key and closing the door quietly. Unsure of what to do, I drew the pistol from the bag and waited behind the door. Sure enough, it opened. A 6ft security guard walked in, followed by no-one, with the butt of the pistol, I smashed his head until I was sure he was unconscious. Blood stained my pistol and a part of the grey hoodie. I tried not to think about it as I looked at the computer, from here I had the ability to unlock all the cabinets from here. So, being as stupid as I was, I did it, unlocked every cabinet, setting off the firewall, a password came up on the screen.

I didn't know what to do so I ran. Sprinting away from the room and the body I left behind to the sound of the alarms going off. It didn't take long to find what I was looking for, guarded by two idiots, I shot them both in the legs, being sure to pick up the shells and retrieving what 7 had sent me to get a pallet of blood diamonds. After shooting the glass, as soon as I'd finished retrieving the jewels, the alarms stopped. The hooded girl was behind me, sounds in my head started rising again and I wasn't sure if it was the sounds of the guards writhing in agony under my feet or it was just a psyco phase again. She looked at me, her white eyes glowing in the dark. I tried to run but her powers caught me, throwing me into a wall, a voice in my head told me I was going to die, that I deserved it. I pulled myself to my feet and to regained my balance before she charged me with her fists, they were easy to doge and counter with the butt of the pistol.

Once she was on the ground, I made a break for the door and ran back through the alleyways until I was back in the service tunnels, making my way back to the church. I knew she wasn't coming after me, after all she couldn't find me down here before, it was lucky that I happened upon a corridor to catch my breath. Headlights drove down the tunnels, a chrome car patrolled the underground.

"Damn it." I hissed as I checked the glock, I still had ammo left if I needed to do something drastic. Once the headlights were out of sight, I traveled onward again, checking behind me every so often to make sure that I wasn't being followed. Finally, I came across the red door. After emerging from the tunnels, I walked to the front door of the church, giving a loud knock before I entered.

The door was heavy but I managed to move it, it slid open enough to let me inside. 7 looked at me with anticipation, happiness in her eyes.

"Did you get them?" She asked, excitedly practically bouncing on her feet.

I nodded and opened the bag to get the diamonds out, they had all managed to stay on the pallet after being thrown around, I handed them to 7 who placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Dear boy, you are hurt." She frowned.

I winced as her hand met my scalp, she sighed disappointed.

"This was your first encounter with the titans, get used to the feeling of pain." She smiled kindly.

"I heard noises in my head whilst I was there miss. Is that normal?" I asked, not knowing what was truly wrong with me.

"Ignore them, should they tell you what to do, do not listen to them." She answered kindly as she directed me into the confession booth, she handed me the diamonds.

"Put these in my room, the titans will be here soon. They are for the rings that we will all wear soon." She explained as she pushed me into the secret compartment behind the door.

I heard the door open again, my cue to do as 7 had told me. Once I had done what she had instructed me to do, I saw something in the room I had not seen before in the city, a mirror, I didn't even know what my face looked like, as I looked over at the table and about to take off the hood, Jack walked in, making me put the hood up again.

"What are you doing in here?" He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"7 told me to put the gems in her room." I explained as I wrestled my arm from Jack's grasp.

"Oh, how did it go?" He asked.

"Bloody." I replied simply as I turned to walk away again, Jack followed me, pestering me over something.

"I think you should hide, someone is upstairs." I looked out the corner of my eye before I shut the door behind me, leaving my friend out side.

Another burst of pain hit me from the collar I wore, it was enough to make me keel over. Knowing that the titans were after me, I hid in the one hiding place I had in my room, under the floorboards in the closet. So whilst in pain, I pulled up the loose floor boards and slid myself inside the cavity that had been made for that purpose. Once I'd closed the doors and sealed myself in the floor, I listened.

The door opened, footsteps clicked against the floor, I could almost hear the person turn as they looked around the room.

"Why do you have these rooms?"

"This is my home Titan, not just a place of worship." 7 was in the room as well.

The door opened, again voices in my head were screaming at me enough to make me cry.

"I'm so fucked!" Could be heard among the static signal that wreaked my brain.

I watched the cyborg giant look around the closet for me, I could see him, but he couldn't see me. The voices over took the sounds of the real conversation, those sounds stayed with me for a good half hour before they faded away making me believe it was safe to get out. After retrieving myself out of the 'coffin' I had sealed myself in. For some reason I was hyperventilating, hearing the sounds in my head again, footsteps were heard outside again so I dodged under the beds. The breathing was so erratic I felt faint, my eyes began to droop, the darkness swallowed my vision.

It was the same nightmare that had been pestering me for every night I remembered sleeping, walking through a dark town filled with monsters and every time I tried to fight back I died, waking up in a cold deep sweat. I knew it before I was told, I was going insane and there was nothing I could do about it. When I inevitably did die, I found myself in my room. On the bed, warm, soft, safe. I slept again, trying to fight through the nightmares to the next day and what it promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I've begun a rewrite for the fact that I've re-read all of my work and in a fit of depression and OCD I've had to re-do a few things, call it cognitive therapy if you want, never the less, this will be cleaner I promise.**

**J's P.O.V**

It took a while to get to sleep, the sense of impending doom was looming over me like a shadow I didn't know I had. The nightmares were worse that night, for some reason. After the 5th time of waking up in that fit of sweat and panic, I decided it was time to stop trying to rest, I needed help. Every time that something happened in my dream, I looked at the Glock on the table, wanting to end it all. However, it wouldn't have helped if I had shot myself, just made bad situations worse. Carefully I got up and cleaned myself in the shower, dressed freshly and thought about the next job I had. The time was about 5am, no-one else was awake, after leaving a simple note, I climbed out of the window, hoping that no-one would recognize me or the stained hoodie.

As the day was new, it was no surprise that snow had started falling again. The chill brought a realisation to my mind, the cold wasn't going away anytime soon. No heat was found in the service tunnels either, really the only thing that stood out was the bike that stood somewhat proud in the darkness that surounded the tunnel, there was no sound around me as I took a few steps forward towards the bike. My fears were confirmed, the bike was for me, the map with the marked buildings was taped the the gas tank. A bag hung on one side of it filled with molotov cocktails.

"Fuck..." I sighed as I hoisted the bag on my back, I sat on the bike and pondered over what I was going to do. There was really one thing I could do anyway.

I turned the key in the ignoition, hearing a large roar from the engine gave me a feeling of confidence. I set off with the bike, with the knowlege that this could indeed be my last ride.

**2 hours later**  
**Robin's P.O.V**

The communicator alarmed me of trouble as I just woke out of my sleepy haze. The sky outside wasn't filled with clouds, it was smoke, smoke stained the sky. He wasn't one to rest, Jason White.

I found his name the night before, his story was so sad. It was even worse once we realised what had happened to him to get him into the city. The team assembled the T-CAR, but it was already too late. We reached the newest fire, a burnt out dirt bike in the middle of the street, an empty bag, a burning map and the grey hoodie. The thing that explained everything was the blood streak across the ground and the bloody footsteps. I checked the blood.

"It's fresh, he wont have got far." I explained to the group.

"Follow the blood." Raven stalked after the trail, the rest of us followed without thinking.

"ARRRGHHHHHH!" There was a scream from the alleyway.

When I got there, J was on the ground, pushing himself away from some sort of invisible entity that only he could see. Once he saw us, he turned frantic, pushing himself to his feet and running from us. It was almost like slow motion, he threw himself into the road, landing in the back of a speeding pickup truck that disappeared once we'd come around the corner.

"Starfire, can you see the car?" I shouted at the air.

"I am afraid I don't." She sighed as she came back down to the ground.

"Damn it!" I punched the wall in anger.

"Calm down, dude. We can try and figure out what he was doing with the bike." BB tried.

I shook my head.

"We know what he was doing! He was setting fire to drugs again, question is why. We have to find that pick up."

"I will scout the city." Starfire smiled.

"I'll help." Raven joined in.

"Don't forget about me!" BB exclaimed

They all set off, leaving Cyborg and I to figure out what we were going to do about him, we decided to use the T-CAR again to follow the trail we thought that he had disappeared into. We figured that he would be going to the wherehouse district, it took us a good half hour to find the right truck. It had been abandoned and a trickle of blood stained the side of the truck, another trail of blood across to a storage container, the sounds of something _strange _happening. We didn't know what to do, we stood outside, not knowing what the sound was actually was. A kind of squelching was coming from the container, followed by a low growl.

"I told you to get off..." It was a quiet voice.

The door opened, slowly, J walked out of the container with a defined limp. His body was close to bare, his body was covered in scars and tatoos. Blood stained his hair, skin and the little amount of clothes he had on. Sudennly he stopped and growled at the air.

"I know you're there." He sighed as he close to collapsed into the other container.

The front of his body was no different from the back, he was covered in more blood from the front, the scars that had we had seen on the back was nothing compared to the front. He kept his face to the ground, something bad had definitally happened.

"I guess there's no real point in saying 'stay where you are' huh?" Cyborg tried to be light hearted with him.

I turned around the corner of the container, inside was a bloody mess. Fresh blood covered the floor and it looked as if a Lion had ripped these corpses to shreds. Two bodies lay in the container, each indistinguishable from the other, a pile of clothes in the corner.

"You did this?" I didn't want to believe it, but it was ture.

"What did you expect? They... Didn't want to talk. They were sent to kill me... I guess they wanted some fun before they did it." J still looked to the ground.

I turned to the blood stained child, he didn't seem too afraid, but when I got too close, he visibly tensed up. Nearly crawled away from me.

"This is worse than we thought... What do we do?"

I looked at Cy, hoping for some advice, he gave me advice by way of activating his arm cannon. There was a low growl before J punched the shipping container, he stumbled to his feet, not used to the feeling of the wounds.

"Going to arrest me?" His eyes had turned black, fear injected into my veins.

"What is wrong with you?" I frowned.

"With me?" He didn't look like he was in the mood to fight, or be arrested for that matter.

"You've killed people man, you can't exactly just get away with that." Cy turned to the stumbling child.

J stared at Cyborg, his breath became ragged as he moved towards us.

"You don't understand do you?" He sighed.

I backed off not knowing what to do in this situation.

"This city is sick, filled with poison, you only make it worse you see. By turning a blind eye to these drugs and the murderers of this city, you let them poisen your precious land." His wounds must have been taking their toll on him, his breath was soudning much weaker as time went on.

"We can help you, be cool." Cy tried.

"Help? How can you help? Look at me, I'm already dead." J sighed.

He winced in pain before he grabbed his head. Pain, he managed to feel pain on every spectrum of the word. He'd began shaking like a gas generator. He was close to crying, the thing was, he sounded more and more crazed than he did before.

"I fucked up, I'm so fucked." He repeated again and again.

When I tried to comfort him, he drew in further and the mumbling got slightly quicker. Without even calling them, the other 3 titans came to the ground, the strange thing was, none of them were aggressive towards him, they looked on in pity, especially Raven.

After all, she knew what it was like inside his head.

"What do we do?" I looked at them

"He is so small, how could he have done these terrible things?" Starfire wondered as I closed the Shipping container.

"It doesn't matter, we just need to get him back to the tower. He's still bleeding buckets." Cyborg tried to grab J, only to find that he had blacked out.

"Raven, you need to get him back to the tower and get him in the infirmary." I ordered

Raven surrounded him in an aura of dark magic, they both flew away.

**J's P.O.V**

When I came to, it was weird, I was bound to some sort of medical bay, bandages over my wounds and the voices of a few people outside. They helped me, something I never expected from anyone. Either way, I was trapped and needed to get out. No amount of struggling got me out of the bonds that kept me to the bed, it was too late, I could hear it.

"His mind is in dismay, some sort of schizophrenia has formed. I don't think that he was entirely to blame for these actions. He knew what he was doing, however his mental state would have taken his rationality away. I've brought with me what was left of his medication that was in the magazines. They must go in that collar of his." It was quiet, but I knew what was happening.

"So, you're saying he has to stay here?" It was Robin's voice.

"No, I'm just saying, he was taken advantage of when his mind was not under his control. No court would send him to prison, they'd institutionalize him on the spot. It's better he stays with you. Help him find his past, he should stabilize over time."

I froze, they were trying to help me. It was hard to comprehend at first, I soon realized why they wanted to help me. I was pitiful, pathetic, wounded and dying slowly, which reminded me. My leg was numb, too numb to move. Looking over at the window, I realized that the weather had made a turn for the worst again as a snowstorm was sweeping the city. Angry, depressed and confused, I struggled against the bonds one final time before I gave up.

"You're fucked here, don't even try and escape."

"Shut up." I spoke to the voice.

The door opened, the white coat of the doctor blinded me slightly. He had a kind look in his eye, something told me that he really wanted to help, the same one that 7 gave me whenever I told her about the dreams. Gently, he put two fingers on my neck, as much as I tried to pull away, I couldn't.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. "The collar, I mean."

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Relax, this may hurt." He smiled at me as he ran his finger along the metal of the collar.

_Clunck_

The collar opened off of my neck, the needle only just grazed my neck. A trickle of blood ran from my neck as he inspected the collar, his smile turned to a frown. Robin walked in, in time for the doctor to produce some bad news. He removed the bonds that held me to the bed, the feeling of imprisonment still very much alive.

"They've been using some sort of drug on him, keeping him controlled most likely. It could have been causing the hallucinations." He began trying different combinations of switches on the collar, ejecting a piece of plastic into his hand.

"So, he's not crazy?" Robin tried.

"No, he's suffering from some kind of hallucinations, schizophrenia sounds likely. The drugs were a factor in this, now we have to worry about withdrawal symptoms." He sighed, replacing a piece of the collar with what looked like a new one. He fixed it to my neck, a slight sting replaced the intense pain I was used to every time I was injected by it.

"This regulates your blood stream, only take it off when you shower or something." He explained as he moved his examination towards other parts of my body.

"It's had time to stop bleeding, I'm just checking for signs of infection." He explained as he unraveled the bandage around my leg.

He was a doctor, so he knew what he was doing. He had to take my pants off to get a clear view of my leg. It was a mangled mess, a large wound was loosely stitched together. Nevertheless, it was the thought that counted for me.

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of infection, after a crash like I heard you had, it could be worse." He smiled, re-bandaging my leg.

"Is it OK?" I asked quietly.

"Not yet, I wouldn't advise putting too much strain on it. Even though it looks as if you can heal much faster than any human I've worked on before." He explained as he handed me some sterile clothes to wear.

I thanked him quietly as I dressed, once I was covered, I turned to ask him something, but thought better of it.

"You can ask me anything you want to." He reassured me as I looked at the floor.

"Can I be saved?" I spoke quietly, almost a whisper.

"It all depends, you need to want to be saved... You see things right, tell me about them." He asked me as kindly as he could.

"When I ducked into the alleyway... There was this... thing. A man, but he wasn't human." I tried to explain.

"Is that why you ran into traffic?" Robin asked accusingly.

"The voices told me to end it... End the pain." I shook my head and looked up.

"Are you hearing the voices now?" The doctor pressed.

"I did a minute ago... Told me I was fucked." I chuckled.

The two looked at each other, concerned about me.

"What else do you see or hear?" The doctor spoke.

"I see these monsters... They're mangled and I... Hear things." I rambled, my voice becoming speech volume.

"Describe the monsters?" Robin pressed.

"They're twisted, mangled. They have black eyes and no expression, some are... worse. Some of them have chainsaws. Some of them aren't even human looking, some of them fly around, on fire." I began to shake as the violent deaths came back to life.

The doctor put a hand on my shoulder and made me sit back down on the cot, I looked at my hands, for some sign that I was normal, alive even. I couldn't figure it out. What ever was happening to me wasn't good.

"It seems as if they're triggered by something." The doctor turned to Robin.

"Well what does that mean?" He asked.

"It means that when he..." The doctor turned and looked at my face.

The sound around me slowed down, reversed itself, the room began to twist and bend. My vision became obscuered, the sounds got louder until I couldn't hear any more.

**Robin's P.O.V**

J's eyes had turned black, the liquid was running down his face again. Something was wrong with that, I couldn't understand what it was that made him do that, I figured that it was a sign that he was having a moment of hallucination. Worried, I shook him, that was until he looked at me in horror and backed off, falling off of the medical bed. He hit the floor with the wounded leg, he didn't let out any confirmation that he was hurt. I guessed he couldn't tell he was hurt.

He stumbled around for a moment. Unsure of what to do, I waited.

"F-fucking hell." He stuttered in fear.

"Are you hearing the voices again?" The doctor asked.

He nodded, afraid. We calmed him down by stepping away from him. Eventually, his eyes returned to normal, a sudden realization of pain struck his face. He shook slightly before he looked around.

"What is wrong with me?" He lent against the counter.

You couldn't help but feel sorry for him, just looking at him told you how much pain he was in, both ways.

"What do I do?" I asked the doctor.

"Keep him under control, your friend Raven has much more experience with these types of things than I do. I'd also have him train along side you, there's some mixed opinions about him in your group." He explained as he helped J by giving him a pair of crutches.

"Detective work, nothing too physical, the last thing you want to do is rip those stitches." He explained.

"You're leaving?" I asked, panicked.

"I have the police report to file on this, speaking of which, you also need a record of what is going on. I'm testifying that his mind was disturbed and was controlled by a drug, it wont bring back the people he's killed but at least it'll get him the time he needs to stabilize." He explained.

With that, the doctor left. Cyborg replaced his presence. He was carrying a tray with a bottle of water and some food on it.

"Thought he might be hungry, looks a little pale." Cyborg placed the tray down.

J thanked Cyborg for the food, he drank before eating anything. Starfire had been banned from the kitchen after the last time she cooked for us when any of us were sick. Some color came back to his face when he took a bite out of the Tofu burger that BB had made.

"I need to ask something." Cyborg began, J swallowed and looked at Cyborg.

"What happened in the container? You wouldn't have killed them if they hadn't done anything right?" he asked.

J looked down, he didn't answer for a few seconds. Then he let out the quietest voice.

"They tried..." He began, but did not finish.

"I get it, you only defended yourself in there." Cy lightened up slightly.

"I didn't want to, but the voices were screaming." J stopped eating.

"When was the last time you ate?" I changed the subject.

"3 days ago. I couldn't eat in front of 7." he sighed.

"7?" I asked.

"The woman who showed you around the church." He explained, turning pale again.

"I hid under the floorboards so that you wouldn't see me."

Cyborg pressed something on his head, his jaw dropped.

"I can't hear your heartbeat..."

Silence, a theory sprung in my mind but it was too stupid, after all, ghosts don't exist. J sighed before eating again, once he'd finished he looked at cyborg uneasily.

"I'm alive." He said blankly.

Cyborg held out one of his metal hands, J did the same. Cyborg was surprised again.

"Yeah you are, guess there's just something different about you."

"I thought everybody was different." J joked as best he could.

The first time I ever saw him smile showed me his bright white teeth and more importantly, the fangs he had, like a vampire. With all the blood he'd lost, it was almost a joke in it's own right. The fact that J could shrug off what had happened to him like that shocked me a little, he was definitely in a better environment than he was before and he seemed to acknowledge that fact. Already he looked better than he did before, all be it more wounded.

"Thank you, I don't think there are many people that would give me a chance." He thanked us.

"Well uh, Starfire's having trouble dealing with the fact that you're here. I wouldn't worry though, she rarely hates people." Cyborg explained.

J nodded in understanding, there was a part of me that thought that he didn't have that much of an understanding of what happened at all.

"What do I do, while I'm here I mean." He asked.

"Heal up, then we can begin finding out about your past." I explained.

Again he nodded, but there was something else on his mind, something that he wouldn't tell us. I thought that we'd pressured him enough and that he needed some room, we left him in the infirmary to rest and went back to the main room, tense was the only way you could describe that atmosphere. It shocked me that the rest of the titans were arguing over someone who was almost in audible distance at the volume they were at.

"He has murdered and burned the city! He should not be here!" Starfire was arguing with Raven at the looks of it, BB looked like he wanted nothing to do with it.

"He's been controlled when he didn't know any better, it doesn't change what he did and I'm not saying he didn't know he was doing it. All I'm saying is that with help, he can be normal again." Raven tried her best to defend J.

"Exactly what I've been thinking!" I joined in.

"We can't just send him to a confined prison because he's mentally disturbed. Were helping him so that he can help us find the people who ordered him to do the things he did." Cyborg also defended the kid.

"What if he tries to harm us!? We cannot rule out the possibility!" Star was grabbing at straws here.

"Forget it, it's one against five, without a gun he can't take us on. So, there arent any guns in the tower, so were safe." I calmed her down.

Starfire calmed down after a while, but she still wanted something.

"I'd like to see him." She sighed after a while.

"He's resting Star, leave him till morning." I coaxed her away from the infirmary, eventually she stormed off to her room.

"What's her problem?" Raven asked.

"She doesn't want him to be here. Can't see why." Raven sighed sarcasticly

"He's improving already, it shouldn't be long before we can send his home." I tried to lighten everyone up.

"Good luck with that, he's an orphan." BB sighed.

"What?" Everyone blanked.

"They're dead, apart from his dad but he's a international criminal, no-one can find him." That was the reason BB looked so down, this was a part of his past that we couldn't just tell J.

"I don't believe that, how?" Cyborg asked.

"Car crash, it was a hit dude." BB replied.

J's story was even darker than most I'd heard. Slade's story was only slightly darker, but seeing as he was dead, J's story took the lead. Raven walked over towards the infirmary to see if J was doing ok. We were already worried about J after we saw him try and kill himself at the docks, we kept a close eye on him. When the night came, we had to figure out what we were going to do to get J asleep. When we found him in the infirmary, he was already asleep when we found him, he was on the medical bed again. Raven and I looked at each other before helping each other belt him to the bed. Once he was secure down to the bed, we decided to go to our rooms and get some rest. It was 7 am before we woke up and when I walked to the main room, J was stood over by the window. He looked content enough as he looked over the snow covered city, rooftops looked like mountain tops from the tower. He stood straight, wearing the blood stained hoodie. I thought he was using the crutches, but that was before I saw the bandages in the trash.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you change your bandages yourself?" I spoke.

J jumped slightly, he calmed down once he saw me. Clearly he was on edge about something, I wasn't sure as to what it was but I knew it was something major.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was trying to but... I healed up pretty quick. The wound's sealed." He explained briefly.

"Any pain?" I was cautious.

"No, no pain. I woke up early to help you, there's a map of the city on the counter, I made an overlay of the abandoned tunnel systems and put all the order's safehouses on it." He smiled as he turned around.

"For most of the night I slept pretty well, I guess it's the fact I knew I was away from them, either that or it's the medication." He frowned as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How long did this take you?" I asked, forgetting about the pressing question.

"A few hours, I figured out how to undo the belts without much resistance or noise once I had the first nightmare. There is something I need to ask you." He sighed.

Carefully, I sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shoot." I joked.

"My friend, he's still in the church. If you manage to get him away from there, then 7 looses her informant." He explained.

"7 keeps tabs on the street by using Jack and his 'skill'. He snuck around the city and found most of the drug stashes and plans that we used to launch attacks on the gangs. Without him, 7 only has a few hands left and more often than not, they get caught or killed. So, really what I'm asking is that you find Jack and get him out." J looked at me, his eyes filled with hope.

"There's something else isn't there?"

"He was my only friend, I can't leave him there to be used for what I was. Plus he knows every route that the order would use so we could find 7 or maybe ambush her, although I'm guessing she's got some more forces somewhere." He smiled.

"So how would we get him out?" I asked, wondering about J's tactics.

"He doesn't know I'm here. He probably thinks I'm in prison, so I could use a phone to deliver information about a location for him to go to, then one of us could ambush him." He suggested.

"Kidnapping?" I was confused

"There's no other way, if he's on the same drug I was, he'll do anything she says. There must be something about me, I think he might believe me."

"Listen, you have to understand. We don't trust you enough to take you up on this." I explained.

"If I wanted to kill any of you, I would have done it last night in your sleep. I could have escaped if I wanted to. Do you honestly think that I'm... You know what? Forget it, you're right." He sighed.

"You've proved yourself to me it's the others that need proof you can be trusted. You're right, the fact we're still alive and that you're still here proves something, this intel and the work you've put in even though you're in pain just proves it more. After being made to kill people the others will have trouble trusting you." I reassured him.

"How do I do that?" He asked.

"Raven will offer help later on, take it. She wouldn't judge anything that she finds."

"Finds?" J tilted his head.

"Yeah, she'll go into your head and try and help you with the... You know." I tried to explain it as much as I could, but he seemed reluctant.

Cyborg walked through the door, he was carrying what looked like a large coat that had been cut down briskly to fit J's size loosly, the sleeves would have been far too long for him.

"Here, it's getting cold so I dug this out for you." He handed the coat to J.

He took the coat carefully and slid it onto his body, it fit quite well and the fur on the inside would keep him warm outside. Before long, we fell into a conversation about what it was that we were going to have to do to keep him alive. Cyborg looked at the scribbles that he'd found on the desk, we figured out that J was more than capable of destroying the order himself, even without our help. He needed our help to keep him sane but he also needed us to keep the whole ordeal clean and without blood. We needed a sight to keep J controlled, a way to do it without seeming intrusive.

What Cyborg and I came up with was a way in which J could fight along side us without any chance of murder. It was a rubber bullet that we'd come up with. We began to talk about firearms with J, he could talk about them for hours it seemed. We tried to stop him from talking about it for too long, however he seemed like he was in a trance when he got started.

"I spent a long time polishing the slide rails on that glock, that feed ramp..." He smiled slightly.

"You did what?" I was a little confused of what he was saying.

"I worked on that pistol so long... it could do so much good..." He was practically drooling over the thought of it.

Doubting wheather or not it was a good idea to give him a gun or not, I decided that it was time that we got J back into normal clothes, getting him to start feeling a little bit more welcome in the tower. Before long, we gave J some slightly normal civillian clothes, the best that we could give him was a flight suit and a shirt, he was extremly grateful that we'd spent the time to even think about clothes.

Being eager to get back on his feet, he spent a while in the gym whilst the rest of the Titans came together for a meeting about him. Before long, it got heated.

"I still do not know why it is that he is here and not in the Jail!" Starfire was the first to get angry with the idea.

"I kinda agree dude... I saw inside that container, it wasn't pretty." BB joined with Starfire.

"CIA made it pretty clear, he isn't to touch Jail. He never entered the city and that's what we've got to make sure of, otherwise there aint any hope left for him." Cyborg made an actual argument.

"Raven, it's down to you now... You've got the deciding vote I guess." I turned to her, knowing that there wasn't really a choice we had.

She sighed, closed her book and stood up.

"I can't make this anymore clear than what Cyborg said. Listen, there is nothing we can do. The CIA and FBI want J controlled and out of prison, they made this clear. If we go against them then we can say goodbye to the Titans, we'll never be trusted again by anyone." She explained clearly

"We're being blackmailed!" BB stood up too.

"And who'd believe us if we told everyone that? It would be too easy to cover up." I back up Raven by standing up too.

BB was defeated, there wasn't anything else he could stay. He stood there, stuck without a way out of his argument.

"What if he were to kill us in our sleep?" Star slammed her hand down on the table, leaving a visible dent in the steel table.

She realised she was too angry, she calmed down, sat down. Tried her best to keep calm.

"Star, I've talked to him, seen him in his worst state yet. He only killed those people because he was being controlled by a drug, I can't say what was going through his head when he did it. The container... They tried to rape him, so he stopped them."

Star calmed down, yet she still held her position.

"What if he's scared of us? I believe he would try to kill us." She sighed.

"Then don't try to intimidate him."I warned.

**J's P.O.V**

I took my ear away from the door and went back to the gym in the tower. They honestly thought that I was so much of a threat that they would need to force themselves to try and not intimidate me. It made me feel so... Useless... Dangerous... Evil

To even think about it brought the sound of static to my ears, I tried to block it out but it was too powerful, emotion took over my body and I had to do something to stop the sound. My mind was crazed, I hated the sound of static ringing throughout my head without a single visible source. I fell to my knees, considering my options.

_Bang_

I slammed my head into the ground, distorting the noise slightly.

_Bang_  
_Bang_  
_Bang_  
_Bang_

Another 4 times quietened down the sound, yet it still remained. In a fit of panic, I tried one more time to stop the noise from turning me into that thing with the black eyes.

_Bang_  
_SLAM!_

As my forehead hit the ground again, the door flew open. Robin charged into me to stop me from hitting the floor any further. He was worried about me to say the least.

"What are you doing?!" He flipped me over on the floor, straddling me and grabbing the shirt.

"I can hear it." I stated blankly

Robin's eyes widened as the sound of static began to louden again, fear hit me. Robin shook me but it was too late. The walls began to melt away, a rustic blood colour began to run down the wall_, _I wasn't sure as if I was decending into madness or just hallucinating. All I knew is that the sound of someone screaming was becoming more and more clear. Robin faded away, I was alone. Broken.

It wasn't until I returned to normal that I realised that what had happened was all fake. The hallucination happened, the screaming however was not in my head. I was screaming, fear shook me as I didn't know where I was again. It seemed as if I'd been put into a mental institution in a straight jacket.

Soon, I realised that I was hallucinating again, my mind was just gone. Nothing that could have been foreseen. Nothing around me seemed real, no matter how much the hallucination turned into something that seemed real, I didn't believe it.

Reality was nothing now, I thought I was trapped in my mind, not really knowing to believe.

**Raven's P.O.V**

J was curled up in the corner of the cell we'd put him into, he was becoming more of a threat to himself than any kind of church or drug did before. I believed so much that it was out fault that he'd gotten worse, yet there was some will I had for him, something about him suggested that he hated what he was now and needed help.

I turned to Robin who stood next to me, he too looked on in pity at the curled up kid.

"We have to do something, this can't go on." He said before I could even open my mouth.

"My thoughts exactly, I'm sorry but there's only one thing left that I can do." I explained.

"I have to go inside his mind to help him, find what's causing the hallucinations and stop it." I finsihed briskly.

J began whimpering in the corner of the cell, there was something in his mind causing him to cry.

_"Put me down..." _He began to plead for something to leave him alone.

Robin turned to me, gave something a bit of thought and nodded. He opened the door to the cell and let me walk in. I saw J's eyes, they were black, a solid black replaced the darkened blue that once graced his eyes. A black liquid similar to tears ran down his face, looking like blood in a way.

"_I don't want to die._" He began stuttering again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It doesn't seem as if he's taking something well." Robin looked at me.

Suddenly, J began to look around, the black lines retracted into his eyes and they turned back to blue. He stared at me, taking in every detail he could before asking a shaken question.

"I-is this real?" He shook.

"Yes, we need to look at your head, try and stop the hallucinations." I tried my best to smile to help him trust me.

Suddenly, J pushed himself up into a sitting position with his legs crossed. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face gently.

"...I don't think you can... It hurts... The sound." He muttered.

I was sick of wasting time, I sat down in front of him in a similar fashion and shook him gently.

"I'm sorry J, but this has to be done." I apologised for what I was about to do.

J looked up at me in time for me to place my palm on his forehead. Almost instantly the connection was formed and before long, the cell had deteriorated quite a bit, before long everything had broken away and J and I were now sat in what looked like a hospital ward.

Only one bed was in it, J got up and looked around, gesturing for me to do the same.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The first thing I remember." J answered simply.

He pointed at the single stretcher in the corner, he then pointed at himself. The bed supposedly belonged to J before he got into the city, he began to hold himself as he walked over to the bed, I follwed him closely.

The bed was indeed inhabited by someone who looked exactly like J, there was a large patch of gauze on his left eye, he had been injurned and yet never told anyone about it.

"What happened to you?" I tried to get a answer from J.

"I don't know... I- I think I was attacked. L-look." He stuttered as he began to move the fringe of the kid up to reveal a deep scar.

"Shot." He spoke.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, we found each other in the same room. The memory J was strapped into a chair, a doctor was trying to shave his head to be able to treat the wound which looked like it was fresh.

"...They..." J began but wasn't able to finish his sentance.

Blood began to drip from the chair, this vision of J was bleeding quite profusely. Another flash, J lying on the floor with several open wounds. Another flash, J being rushed out of a hospital, one last flash and J was sat in a church.

This looked more like Jump city, the church wasn't run down, but J looked incredibly thin, ill and sick.

"This is you?" I found myself in disbelief.

Real J nodded whilst the memory got up and began to walk towards the isle, he stopped in the middle and stared at the cross on the alter. He collapsed to his knees, something happened. Blood began to cover the walls of the once pristine church, the wooden peus began to rot, a terrible static noise began to ring out. The real J clentched his head, unable to take the noise.

Before I could ask what was going on, some sort of monster slammed the door open. It was dressed in some sort of robe and chains hanging from it's shoulders. It managed to scare even me when I first saw it, however J held his hand out, as if nothing was going to happen to us. He tapped the temple on his head, signifying that this was all in his head.

"Monster, not real here." J began to walk out in front of it.

Something didn't go the way J expected it to. The monster lifted its arm, a chain flew in J's direction, he dodged it with just enough time to move away from it.

"He didn't do this before... Maybe..." J began to think as he was perched on the peu that he had jumped on.

The monster turned it's face to me, a mask covering it's true horror. I knew what J was going to do, but I couldn't help seeing as J had already taken the intiative. He'd launched himself onto the back of the monster, his fangs inbedded into the neck of the beast. A terrible roar rang out throughout the church.

_**Crack**_

The monster fell to its knees, it fell forward with J still attached to his back. J ripped a piece of flesh from the body as he stood up off of the monster, he spat it out with a bit of force. He turned to look at me, only to have his eyes open wide at something behind me. Pieces of the world were falling apart, before long all we had left was a white infinity.

"What is going on?" I began to question my own sanity for a second.

J rolled the monster over and began to tug and pull at the mask, suddenly it cracked, J fell back as the mask was ripped from the face of the beast. J stared, not knowing what to do with the face of the monster.

"J?" I had to make sure that he was alright.

He grabbed his head, began breathing quite heavily. With a flash of bright light, I was thrown out of J's mind and back into reality. How he did this was unknown, but what I did notice was the change in J's body language. He wasn't scared now, he was sad by the look of it. He wasn't stuck in his mind anymore, he was back in reality, the black lines retracted showing a sparkle blue instead of the dull dark blue.

He wouldn't face me, his head towards the ground. He let out a cry of despair before he punched the floor a few times, leaving a visible dent in the ground.

"Calm down, what happened?" I worried, not knowing if I'd made the right choice or not.

A stifled sob rang out before J spoke again.

"I remember everything." He choked.

What I'd done was not make things worse, I hadn't made anything better either. I brought J's past into the reality around him, I made him into J.

"I was right...I am fucked." He wiped his eyes before setting himself against the wall.

His eyes were glassy, tears streaked his face as he stared at the bars on the other side of the room, he couldn' bare to look at anyone, he hated something.

"What's wrong?" I asked carefully,

"I killed them, my village was attacked and I did nothing." His eyes began to look at the ground.

J's past was blury, but I knew about the village attack. The CIA told us how he'd got into the city, he went back to the place he was born only to be attacked by a genocidal group, the villiage remained but J killed many people and it was rumoured that he'd lost all controll.

"No, you blacked out, lost control. You did kill, but you did it in defence of your village." I tried to calm him down.

"How do you know about that?" His head snapped to me, his eyes fixed to mine. Fear deep inside them.

"Everyone knows, we were told by the people who told us to rescue you." I explained.

J wiped his eyes, he didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore. He needed time to rest. Carefully, I told him that he should rest and think about what happened, to see if he could get something out of his memory to help him. With that, he stayed where he was, allowing me to lock him in the cell. I left him and went back into the main room, Robin and Beast Boy were on the couch, sharing a moment by the looks of it.

"He remembers everything, he broke the chain." I got in front of the couch

Both were startled, but also amazed by what I'd managed to do.

"How?" Robin got up.

"I didn't do anything, I was just with him the whole way. He needed a freind." I described the scene to the others.

BB got up and seemed confused.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I went with him into his mind. He walked through it but looked scared the whole way. He pulled through and killed this monster thing. All of a sudden he throws me out of his mind and he remembers everything." It didn't take long to explain.

"You're a miracle, where is he?" Robin began to walk away, I grabbed his arm.

"Not yet, he's just had the whole world turned upside down on him, he isn't too talkative right now."

**2 hours later J's P.O.V**

Starfire stood at the bars, she'd been talking to me for a while now, as if she was trying to get something out of me. I didn't mind the company.

"So, freind Raven has helped you?" She seemed quite confused.

"Yes, Starfire. Look, you've all helped me, you've all helped me by getting me out of that church." I had calmed down quite a bit since Raven had talked to me.

Star opened the door to the cell and walked in, she kelt down so she was eye level with me. I feared she would do something to try and hurt me, when she came into the room she was furious, now she'd seen some other aspect of me, the side that I didn't like very much. She'd found the real side of me, something human deep inside my Tiwinoku heart. In a speedy move, she grabbed me around the shoulders and hugged me into her shoulder, her being taller it was quite awkward.

"I am sorry freind J." She too became close to heart broken that she'd ever doubted me.

I couldn't feel angry or happy towards her. I doubted everything before, she had no reason to be apologising. However, there was something deep down inside me, this feeling that was once unfamilliar, it was a burning hatred for the face I saw in the vision. Angel white. My father, someone who I'd seen letters from in the church. Rage. Anger. Depair. Sadness.

"It's alright." I spoke simply, allowing Star to tighten her grip.

It was then I felt a faint twinge in my leg, whereas the outside looked healed, the pain still remained, regardless of whatever it was I told Robin, the twinge was made worse when I realised that all the old wounds never really healed either, meaning I was in even more pain than I thought I was before.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she pulled away.

I nodded, taking in the aching pain in my ribs, not showing any sign of weakness as not to worry her any further. Quickly she got up and walked out of the cell, redness in her face, something I'd done must have caused her to get embarressed. The door was open so I could have moved around freely, but I didn't feel like pulling myself to my feet.

Nevertheless, I pulled myself to my feet and took in my surroundings, now realising what kind of trouble I was in. I'd kill about 14 people in the time I was in Jump City, getting away with that wasn't going to be easy, however the talk about the FBI and CIA got me to thinking about ways out of my situation. Groaning, I began to walk into the tower again, back into the main room.

Pain began to subside after a while, when I got into the main room, I found that the pain was gone and I was able to move properly again. Opening the door, I found that everyone was waiting for me. They seemed to be taking in something new about me.

"What?" I wondered.

"Your eyes have changed... You're glowing." Robin took a few steps closer to me.

I realised that when I looked down at my exposed arms, the tattoos that had once been dull were now glowing, just like they'd done back in the villiage. Something I know knew, was how I'd survived this week, the container should have killed me.

"I'm a Tiwinoku, did you expect anything less?" I joked, splaying my arms.

"A what?" Robin tilted his head.

**Robin's P.O.V**

J tilted his head to match my movements, suddenly wings sprouted from his back, they were made out of flame, some sort of blue flame that J was creating created them. The room began to fall cold and ice began to encase his legs.

"Yeah." He chuckled as he moved towards us.

J doused the flame wings, turning them to ice. It seemed that his powers were obvious.

"So, some sort of ice deity?" I asked, wondering.

"You must be at a loss for words as I am no deity. I'm an organism just like you." J's voice seemed to follow itself, creating a wierd echo of voices.

This didn't last long however, as soon as J completely retracted the ice back into his body that his voice returned to normal.

"You are human, I am a Tiwinoku. What a Tiwinoku is, is the same as asking what a human is. Depends on the person behind the label." He took a few steps forward.

J didn't need us anymore, he wasn't back to normal, he was back to what he was before he was brought to Jump city. Suddenly, he looked towards the window.

"The amount of snow out there, I shouldn't have much of a problem getting into the city with my wings. What I'm worried about is Jack, if he's kicked out of the church he's gonna freeze to death." He walked briskly over towards it.

"There's shelters set up all over the city." I gave him the only advice I could.

He shook his head and turned to me.

"No, there's about 20 safehouses in the city. I put 'em on that map. He'll be there if he's got any sense." J began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going!?" I called.

"Libary!"

**10 minutes later.**  
**Jack Tailor's P.O.V**

The abandoned libary was the only salvation I had from the cold outside. It had been condemned years ago but no-one actually wanted to invest the money to knock it down. Since then, the order used it as a stash spot. Pegleg who'd followed me here had just been hit by a HGV which gave me some time to get into the place without being noticed.

Inside, the place was covered in dust. It hadn't been cleaned in years. No stray animals had inhabited the place, however something else had. The sound of clutter moving around and a satisfied 'ah' proved someone else was here.

Metallic clanks reached my ears, coming from the stash spot in the building. Someone was enjoying themselves. The shadow pointed a gun into a spot of the floor.

"Chk, bang... Bitch." It placed the gun into what looked like some sort of bag.

Suddenly, two bright lights came from the shadow, blinding me.

"I see you, Jack." The lights died out.

The figure walked forward and stood in the light that was being cast into the walkway we were both stood on. The lights died out, J was stood in the daylight.

"J..." I started.

"Don't... 7 set me up Jack, she'll set you up too." He warned.

Something was new about him, other than his eyes. He was smiling, something I'd never seen him do before.

"What do you mean?" I didn't have a single clue as to what he was talking about.

"The twins caught me when I jumped into traffic. Don't tell me that was coincidence." J still smiled, but it was clear that he was pissed off.

I took a step back, it looked as if J wanted to kill the people who tried to kill him, sadly I wasn't one of them.

"J please, I had nothing to do with that job. The only thing she made me plan was the meuseum heist. Listen to me." I pleaded with him.

He dropped the bag and took a step forward, to which I took a step forward too. I had to defend myself if J was going to kill me.

"I missed you Jack, I thought I'd never see you again." He splayed his arms outwards as he lunged himself at me.

Surprisingly, he landed on me, his arms around his neck. A tight hug around my body showed that J had no intention of killing me and I had lost all intention of hurting J. Returning the gesture, J began to shake a little.

"I remember everything, I know how I ended up here." He explained as he broke away from me.

This was bad, J knew that we'd kidnapped him. Yet he didn't seem to care, didn't want to worry about that, all he seemed to worry about was the fact that I was in danger.

"I'm guessing you left the church right?" He turned suddenly serious.

"Yeah, Pegleg got killed gettin' here. No-one's left back at the church." I explained.

J stuck for a minute, wondering about Pegleg probobly. He shook it off however and decided that the Libary wasn't the best place to be.

"I need to go back to the church. Come with me, please." He took my arms gently.

If I hated J, I still would have taken him. Those eyes he had could have persueded me to have done anything, there was something about that new look he had. Making me think of him as dark but cute. So I went with him back into the church, across the back streets and tunnels that J knew better than anyone.

We were walking down the tunnel system due to the fact that it was too cold outside. It was a miracle that there were so many shelters around the city.

"So what do you remember?" I asked awkwardly

J stalled and turned to look at me.

"I uh... Remember everything, I don't know what to tell you." He rubbed his arms.

Putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and hopefully loosen his tounge.

"I remember Dad... Almost dying, fighting a lot, killing... Lara, Nate &amp; Sully. They're the only one's worth talking about from the past. They saved my life just because Lara knew my mom." J began to ramble slightly.

"What happened?" I asked, not ready for the answer.

"These people in Spain crashed into our car, killed my mom and spared my dad. I got taken when I tried to run away from the car... They took me to a hut where they showed me the guy behind it all and then they...well... raped me." He stalled on the last part.

When I didn't answer, J turned his head away from me, sheilding himself from me.

"I never knew, is that why you were in the hospital in the first place?" I asked.

"No." he shook his head again.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" I tried to open myself up again.

J didn't speak, instead he stood still. He froze, quite literally. Something caught his ear, it soon caught mine too, the roaring of an engine. Quickly, he grabbed me and dragged me into a service doorway. A chrome car pulled up next to the door, the titans had found us.

"Christ." J and I sighed simoultaniously.

The door opened, the Cyborg sat in the car alone.

"What are you doin'?!" He called getting out of the car.

J stalled, but replied all the same.

"I got Jack, but I need to go back to the church." He explained.

"The hell you do, get in. Everyone's out combing the city looking for you." Cyborg showed worry for J, but also for me.

Whatever J had told the others about me hadn't mattered, from what warmth the Titan had showed me I knew it was possitive. However, we knew that what we had wouldn't last forever. As soon as I found myself in the car with J, there was a pair of handcuffs around my wrists, Robin was in the back.

"Wait what are you doing with him!" J turned in the front.

I could see anger in his eyes, but also fear. The last thing he needed was me going to prison.

"Just a precaution." Robin spoke simply.

"You wanna go to the church one last time?" Cyborg turned to J.

It felt strange, but we went to the church. Out of the tunnels, back on the streets and upon finding the church. I noticed some flood of emotion in J's posture. His head hit the dash in some sort of sudden depression.

"You sure about this?" Cyborg asked.

Without answering, J got out of the car and walked through the snow to the church. Suddenly everyone got everyone out of the car and followed J, going to the front door. Even I went there with him, still cuffed.

Opening the door, walking in, looking around. Everyone did the same action, a sudden spin around the room. However, it was only J and I that found the out of place object. The sign that we were in a lot of danger and trouble. A knife embedded in the alter, a knife through the page below. J retrieved it.

Silence as J read the note, not even the titan's interupted him.

"Fuck... _Traitors... Go to Hell... Watch your shadows... bullets in the back of the head...Tran-_I can't even say that- _Homo-demons... Hope you die in a fire... Angel... _ANGEL!" J's sudden burst of rage scared us all.

J threw the letter away from him, he slammed his hands down onto the alter, shaking the cross above him.

"Why... WHY IS HE ALWAYS THERE!?" J began to repeatedly punch the alter, cracking the marbel.

Where the Titans looked on in fear. I looked over to the freind I had, and wanted to comfort him. He slid down the alter, his knees clicked as they hit the floor. I took this as leave to disapear through the door again, after all, it felt like I was being arrested instead of helped. When I got to a darkened alley, I used a paperclip to unlock the cuffs. Leaving J in that state was bad enough for me, having to duck into one of the older safehouses was another.

**J's P.O.V**

"Who's Angel?" Robin walked over to me.

"Angel, Angel! He's the fucking bain of my life, I get little flashes. I know who he is I just... Don't remember his face, I know what he did to me at least some of it... Why is he here?" I calmed down, explaining the simple things I remembered, even if they were flashes.

"He- Hey, where's Jack?" Cyborg looked around.

I turned quickly to see that there was nothing there but Robin and Cyborg. The howling blizzard outside meant that the footprints had been filled in, there was no way to follow Jack. Even if I had the energy or the frame of mind to go and find him, it would have taken too long for so little.  
We went back to the tower, instantly I felt terrible. I didn't blame Jack from running, in the same position, things may have turned violent.


	4. Chapter 4

**RODC C4**

**J's P.O.V**

It had been a while since the titan's helped me out of that church, into the light, no longer hiding in the shadows for something waiting to go wrong. No longer an assassin waiting for his prey to walk into the light to die horribly. It had been 5 whole days since they dragged me out of that shipping container. In that time, they'd taught me to drive, fight and subdue rage to stop me from killing my opponents. For that, I helped them out, I'd been working on the order for a while, a long while. Their connections to the Russian mafia within Tsun were now gone to calmer pastures, with little of the Order left to work with it wasn't long before they left little of a trail.

However, that did not mean that all was well in Jump city, with the focous now on the drugs that I'd been destroying for a long time, I was able to find much more disturbing news about the order themselves. It was bigger than I'd thought, especially when I came to the realisation that the drugs I'd spent so long burning were being created by the same people who wanted them gone by any means. It didn't make sense, so I opened my own investigation into the subject.

I started with safehouses and then moved onto the part-timers that worked for and with for the Order. Most of them were pretty talkative, especially when they realised who I was and what I'd done to the twins in the shipping container. It lead onto establishments, both failing and succesful.

It was Sunday before I made a move again.

A nightclub in the middle of town was open season, sadly, the cold weather was driving away drinkers and party goers, but I knew exacly what was going on now behind these oak doors.

A loaded sawn off beneath my coat, I was protected, including the titan behind me. What we found wasn't a bustling club, what we found was something much worse. A load of lab equipment was boxed up and layed out on top of the pole dancing platform.

"What the hell is going on here?" Robin asked

"... Is this a meth lab? What's she up too?" I sighed thinking about what 7 would be doing right now.

One noise brought my attention away from the equipment. When I looked, a shadow fell from the ceiling barely missing me. A small cut on my face brought some rage to my arms, with the butt of the shotgun I hit the shadow over the back of the head then shot him point blank in the knee cap. He ended up letting out a loud scream of pain, causing some disturbance for the Titan watching.

"Who is he?" Robin asked as he moved over.

"Russell Crow" I joked as I reloaded.

"Fuck you, Traitor." The shadow spat at me.

I whipped him around the mouth with the shotgun to shut him up.

"His real name is David, 'don't know what his last name is. We just call him Russell Crow because he's a stereotypical Australian. Aren't you, Russell, you kangaroo loving fruit cake?" I taunted the pain filled man.

"You're late, you wont find Jack, he's in hiding. So fuck you, and the titans!" he growled.

"Do you want me to eat your kidneys!? Shut up!" I stomped on David's wound.

"J, calm it. We have to fins out what this stuff is." Robin tried to calm me down.

"Nu-uh, the police are already on their way, if they see me then the order knows, I'm out." I holstered the shotgun.

"What?" Robin was confused again.

"Payroll, David's job was to deliver bribes. So think about it, any payroll cops show up, 7 knows. See ya." I walked over to the back door.

"How are you getting back?" He called.

"David knows, trust me, I'll be back at the tower before you."

I left him there, the problem behind this was that if I was seen, Jack would know and would become afraid to go out, or at least 7 would have been worried about letting her eyes out of the church, lest they be taken away. This was why I had to get out of the way before anything could compromise my plan. To be honest, using the old tunnels to get back was a stupid idea, the worst part was that the place just reminded me of the first encounter I had with the titans back on that cold winter night. I needed an new identity to avoid being seen by anyone who would have no quarrel with putting a bullet in my head for a small fee. However, this still wasn't the worst problem I had today, I still had to go through everyone in the tower delving deep into my mind, which was made worse by the fact that I'd made it back by the time everyone had left the tower. It was strange, strange that everyone had left, knowing that a schizophrenic psychopath would soon be back in the tower. It was eerie to say the least, February was the only month that made me paranoid, it felt like the month that never should have come around...

Bored, I took the elevator up to the main room. Everywhere in the tower was empty, it was pretty weird saying that everyone should have been phycing themselves up for the coming event, it was something that I too needed to do. For a while, I just sat there, wondering about the possibilities and what could happen in my mind, hoping that no-one would get hurt. However, there was something inside of me that told me that there was hope, that I could regain my powers. That was when the pressing question hit me.

What happens when all the power comes back? What if I became stronger than I was before, more dangerous?

I sometimes wish I'd never remembered.

It was another 2 hours before anyone came back, Raven was the first to tell me that everything was going to be alright, strange how she said that whilst pouring hot wax all over the floor, linking 5 circles to one central pentagon.

"I thought you remembered everything?" She asked.

"I do, I just don't have my powers back yet." I explained as I watched the colourless liquid turn to white.

"So, you need us for?" BB came into the conversation.

"It's my power BB, these demons inside me want to keep that from me for as long as they can." I explained as best I could without sounding insane.

We waited until the wax set and the sky got dark before everyone delved into my mind.

My physical body was lying in the pentagon, whilst my mind was somewhere else. When the dream began, all I saw was white, white everything apart from me. I was redressed in the grey hood again, soon the titans surrounded me in the white abyss.

"Is this the nightmare?" Robin asked as he was the first to arrive, he too was dressed differently.

"No, I don't remember this. I guess we just need to wait, in the mean time, I'd look at what you're wearing." I chuckled.

Robin was shocked to find himself in civilian clothes, he checked that he was still wearing his mask until he realised something.

"Where are my weapons?" He asked.

I shrugged as the rest of the titans appeared, when everyone was stuck in the white abyss, a cloud of smoke began to rise from underneath us, giving the feeling of falling into hell for me.

"This don't seem so bad." Cyborg shook.

The white soon turned to smoke, as it drifted away, the sick city came back into view, everyone was dressed differently to what they wore in the physical world. That was the least of my worries as the sky began to darken.

"Dude... the city's wreaked." BB sighed.

Buildings that were once bright and filled with people were now derelict memories of normality, the kind that you see in graphic novels when the new-york detective finds a body in a project building. No-one seemed to phased by the look of the landscape we were in.

"So, this is it right? Just an empty city?" BB asked.

"No, there are much worse things around the corner." I sighed as I began to walk.

The road was paved with broken glass and wrecked cars, not to mention the rustic blood stains that stuck to many of the cars that were visible to us as we walked around the town. Nothing had come yet, nothing that scared the life out of the others. I began to think that it was because that they were here that the monsters hadn't arrived yet. Never-the-less, I never let my guard down. Suddenly the sense of calm was gone, we found a dead body on the ground, a knife in it's chest.

"Is it dead?" Robin looked over my shoulder.

With strength I didn't know I had, I crushed the head of the body with my boot, receiving some disgusted looks as I turned my head to Robin.

"It is now... You don't take chances here, if you do... you die." I sighed as I retrieved the knife from the chest of the dead body.

"Why do you need that?" Robin came up to me.

"You don't have any weapons, I doubt you can use your powers here either. I need something to protect myself, so find yourself something." I turned.

"This place just screams depression." Raven sighed.

That was until I heard the familiar scream from the alleyways, it was almost too late as the first distorted body made it's slow, limping way over to us, only this time it was carrying something. A hammer, it screeched as it began it's charge at me. It was stopped as I jumped to dive the knife into it's skull, cold, limp, dead. I retrieved the knife. I looked at the others, they had all turned pale as they looked on the dead body beneath my feet.

"There are many more to come. Follow me."

Leading the others was a responsibility that no one should have had to go through except me, as more bodies piled up under us, the more tense we got. Everyone kept giving me uneasy glances as we moved further into the city. One by one, monsters that looked like the first one charged at us, everyone did the best they could to defend themselves against the demonic beings, each encounter usually ended up with me having to kill one of them when a titan was grabbed. The others tried to make conversation, but there was too much going on. Eventually we reached a much quieter area.

"What's the diagnosis then Raven?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"You're messed up J, this place is like something out of one of my own nightmares." She didn't look like she was going to be laughing any time soon.

"Have you ever managed to get this far into the city before?" Robin tried to also make conversation.

"... I guess that I get killed pretty quickly here. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to get this far." I wiped the knife on my hoodie.

"That's a good thing right? We've managed to help you." BB again began to state the obvious.

We kept on walking through the nightmare world, looking for something that would have made sense to look into if I wanted to remember anything at all. Eventually, we ended up finding a subway tunnel. Instantly I began to feel ill as we moved ever closer to it.

"I don't like this." Starfire sighed

"Neither do I, but I have to keep moving." I persevered through my fears.

Each step was a heart beat skipped, when the last step was hit on the stairs to the station floor, I began to hear a sudden shrieking, something or someone was in pain enough to need to make these strained noises. Everyone turned white as the source of the sound appeared. A man dressed in a white suit, covered in blood, a mask over his face and a circular saw in his hand.

"What's going on? Why hasn't he moved?" Robin began.

The suit walked slightly forwards, as if he were trying to look at us closer. It wasn't a second after that, that he began to charge at us, the chainsaw raised.

Time slowed down, my hand hit the floor as I lent forward. A blue pentagram sketched into the floor in a kind of flame, protecting those behind me with a column of fire. Without knowing truly what I was doing, I rolled forward and slit the Achilles tendon of the psychopath close to me. Time returned to it's normal state as I straightened up and drove the knife into the neck of the suit. Blood sprayed everywhere, turning the white of the platform into a rustic red colour.

My fire died, the Titans walked forward to look over the body of the thing I'd just killed.

"He was different from the others... He looked more human." Raven stated as everyone looked down at the still bleeding suit.

The mask over his face just seemed to make my curiosity run rampant. I crouched down and grabbed the edges of the mask.

"Dude, what are you doing?" BB freaked out.

"Taking the mask off. He was different for a reason right?" I pulled against the mask, only to be shown that it wouldn't come off.

With the knife, I cut the leather straps that held the mask to the thing's face. It slid off soon after revealing the face of a certian someone... Someone who made an old familliar feeling rise in my chest.

**Raven's P.O.V**

All of a sudden, J splayed his arms outwards. Fire burst out of his eyes turning the room that we were in blue. The intense light burned away the room and in fact the entire nightmare world.

Quickly, we all woke up in the wax circles which had turned into some sort of pentagram that J hovered over. Wings had sprouted from his back, except they were made out of a blue flame, the same blue flame that had destroyed the nightmare world. Soon after everyone woke up close to me to find that the floating kid was in fact awake as well.

"I..." He started a sentence, but didn't have the strength to finish it.

Slowly, his wings rotated him to a upright position to where he could fall safely. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. Something changed about his eyes, where before he eyes were dark and tired, they now looked bright and new. As we all got up from the floor, J collapsed to his knees. No-one knew quite what to do.

"So you have everything?" I asked.

J didn't speak, instead he showed a moment of despair as tears began to leak from his eyes. J didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. He couldn't.

"I'll take that as a yes..."Cyborg sighed

"Hey, calm down." Robin put a brave hand on J's shoulder, calming him down slightly.

"Why is J upset?" Starfire didn't seem to understand what J had gone through.

"He just recieved a load of power he lost before Starfire. I think you'd be upset if you had to go through that too." I spoke quietly before I walked over to J as well.

He didn't seem to want to cry, his bared teeth showed that pretty clearly. As I crouched down to his level, I noticed that his eyes didn't seem to be sad. In fact the way they looked showed that he was happy in a way. Soon, the bared teeth turned into a forced smile.

"Well, at least I know for sure." He sniffed as he wiped his eyes.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"I really am messed up... These tats just show that. I thought someone in the order did all of them but I just remembered that something bad happened." He straightened up.

His eyes sparkled in the light, but they weren't exactly glassy as if he were crying. He stood up and slid the jacket off of his shoulders, showing his bare arms and scars along the wrists. He looked at them for a moment before turning his arms over. Fire on one arm, a mountain on the other. As he shook his arms, they burst into flame again, he gave a mischievous smile as he realised he could control the flame he held in his hands.

"I have my powers back, look on the bright side." He sighed to himself.

"It's not that bad is it? I mean you can remember everything right?" Robin took a step towards J.

"Yeah, I knew that. Not having my powers back was one thing, but I've got that now." J doused the flames and took a walk to the elevator.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, he wasn't going anywhere in the sate he found himself in.

"I'm sick of waiting to rescue my freind, I'm going to do it myself." He smirked as he dashed away from us.

As soon as he'd left the room there was a sudden silence. It took a while before anyone decided they were going to talk. In fact it was BB who spoke first.

"I'm gonna need some memory bleach." He fell into the couch.

"Yeah... You don't think those monsters had anything to do with his past do you?" Cyborg began.

"That last one certainly did. As soon as he took that mask off he remembered everything... Maybe it was a parent?" I suggested.

The conversation was broken by the sudden _whoosh _outside the window. J had jumped off of the roof and was now gliding towards the city with a pair of flaming blue wings. The sight was amazing to say the least

"He's pretty quick, we can't catch him when he's flying." Robin sighed when J managed to fly out of sight.

"When he's flying? Remember when the car bomb went off in front of the pizza place? We couldn't catch him on his feet, even Raven couldn't catch up." Cyborg too came over to the window.

"That's because he was hiding, I think he's more acustomed to the darkness. We can't let him go off on his own like this either way, not in the state he's in." I wanted to make it clear that he was a danger to himself, however the group seemed to take my words out of context.

"Is there something you aren't telling us Raven?" Robin taunted me.

Fortunetly, I had something on Robin that he didn't want anyone to know. He got the message when I pulled a sly smile. His face turned shocked.

"Of course there isn't, would you leave him on his own in the state of mind he's in? Paranoid, semi depressed..." I listed things off on my fingers.

Soon everyone got the message.

**J's P.O.V**

I landed on the building oposite the church and waited. I waited to see if the Titan's had followed me, fortunately, none of them had been able to catch me mid-flight. Having all my power back was exhilerating, nothing could stop me from doing what I wanted. What I wanted now was just to get Jack to a safe place.

Quickly and quietly, I jumped down from the building, using my wings to slow down the fall. Before anyone could see, I dashed across the street and into the church. However, as I opened the door, I knocked someone over, a hooded kid with a scarf around his mouth.

"Sorry." I apologised, dousing my wings and helping the taller kid up.

"What the fu-... J?" He spoke, it was Jack I'd knocked over.

"Yeah, who else? I came back for you. I need your help if I'm gonna take 7 out." I explianed the reason, which should have been obvious.

Jack lowered his hood and mask, revealing his face to me.

"Who said I was going to help you? You don't know what 7's done for me." Jack spoke with regret of meeting me in the Libary before.

I had to register this for a minute, what Jack had said in the Libary made me think he would help, but maybe he was just bipolar or stupid.

"Listen to me Jack, she's had a whole meth operation under your nose. Have you ever wondered why no matter how many I killed or how many labs I destroyed that there was still meth on the streets?" I asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, and stood back from me a little.

"You're not serious? 7 hates meth." He thought I was lying, I was going to have to change that.

"You know the nightclub downtown, the one with the strippers and the safehouse? I hit it this morning, it wasn't too hard. Russel wasn't too talkative, but the lab equipment explained it all. 7's been lying to you too Jack... And don't you think it's just a little strange that the one truck I threw myself into belonged to the twins?" I was giving everything I had to Jack, trying to get him to believe me on facts.

He stumbled for a moment, he turned pale slightly.

"The twins?" He asked.

I nodded, waiting for his answer.

"...Shit...7 only called those guys when she wanted someone messed up that they'd beg for death. What did they do?" He pressed.

"They caught me in the back of their pickup truck, then they took me to the docks where they dragged me into a shipping container and ripped my clothes off. You can imagine what they were trying to do to me. I killed them." I added the last part in case Jack asked.

He stood still and thought for a moment, he was scared of the twins, but they were gone now. Plus it looked as if I'd given him enough facts to get him to believe me.

"I always had it in the back of my mind... She lied to us." Jack found it hard to believe, but understood he had to unless he's just be duped from the facts.

"I swear to you, I would never lie to you about this, we can't just cast this aside... If she continues, then so does the meth, so does the killing. For once Jack, I want to do something right. I need you for that." I was close to begging for his help.

Jack sighed and gave me his bag, it wieghed half a ton, I swore.

"What do you have in here? Gold?" I joked.

"Half million in gold and all the papers I could find she left behind. I've been studying the logic behind it all, I need help myself." Jack smiled finally.

We walked outside, which didn't last long seeing as the snow had picked up again.

"Chirst, this never ends!" Jack shouted over the howling wind.

We fought against the wind and snow until I could take it anymore, being half blown away due to my small size and large coat was getting annoying, quickly, I pulled Jack into an alley way where we could get into the tunnels. We had to both shut the door because of the wind.

"Jesus." I gave a sigh of relief as I began to walk down the steps.

"J, aint this the place where those workers died?" Jack asked, slightly paranoid.

I turned to look at him, just to see if he was for real.

"What?" He asked.

I shrugged and walked further down the steps. When we actually hit the tunnel itself, I had to turn to Jack again, there was something that I needed to ask.

"We're going straight to the source, under the tower itself. So we're going straight there, I need to ask. Are you packing?" I asked.

Jack pulled out an ornate 1911, I took it from him and unloaded it, concealing it in my jacket.

"You can't be armed right now, you can run can't you?" I asked, trying my best to come up with a solution to

"Yeah, you want me to avoid fire?" Jack rubbed his shoulder.

"We're not going to get into a fire fight, I just want you to stay out of sight. How far can you run?" I wondered aloud.

"I... don't know." he said, disappointed.

"I think I could fly you over there." I sighed as we walked along the tunnel.

Jack looked at me as if I'd say I'd been a little bit strange, something that he'd began talking about was the strangest thing. He was talking about my eyes, something that I didn't really understand.

"So... What happened? I thought they were darker." He smiled at me.

Jack put a hand on my shoulder, he was looking directly into my eyes. Suddenly, my eyes began spinning. The worst thing was the sudden change of scenery, I found myself collapsed onto my knees choking on thin air.

"The. Fuck?" I coughed.

"No, I didn't mean... I just, noticed. That's all." He defended himself.

"I didn't tell you about my little gifts, huh?" He joked

"I uh, wanted to ask you about the libary. I hope you didn't take it the wrong way." He gave me a hand to my feet.

It took a while to get used to my surroundings, yet I found it difficult to understand where I was. I soon saw the red handprint on the wall of the tunnel. We were literally just under where we were stood.

"I didn't, I knew what you were trying Jack, but that was when I didn't remember anything. Listen to me when I say that I didn't not like the gesture at that time, we'll talk about it later, when we get back." I explained as I followed him up the stairs.

"Yeah well, I don't think you know where we are. Take a look around." He opened the door at the end of the tunnel.

The walk took a while, but before long we ended up close to the bay where the tower could be seen. Only we were inside the parking complex oposite the tower.

"I'm surprised the tunnel went this way." I smiled, not knowing this direction of the tunnel existed.

I looked outside, the T-tower was in flying distance. Although, I could have just frozen the ice and walked across. Then again, I didn't want Jack falling in the ice.

"I can't teleport across the ocean though." He frowned at me.

"I uh... I'm gonna need to grab you for this." I began to blush.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and splayed his arms slightly for me to grab him for me to grab him under his arms which I didn't. I directed him to the chain link fence and cut a large portion out of it, there was a part of me that thought of a safer way to fly with another person. Either way, I placed Jack a little bit away from the fence. I sprouted my wings and charged towards the angelic figure, already I began to feel myself levitate, when I hit Jack it was close to too late. The weight was a little much, but we managed to pull up just in time for us to glide for some air, I could feel something strange going on beneath me. Jack was laughing manically, it was fun while the gliding was going on, however there was a problem, I hadn't had much practice with the wings before, so the landing was a _little bit_ bumpy. We ended up falling, Jack landed first, sending me travelling forward into the door of the titan's tower and into the elevator room. Suffice to say, I took a bit of damage seeing as I was lying upside down up against the wall.

I saw Jack above me, a strange smile on his face as he gave me a hand up from my predicament.

"Are you alright?" I brushed myself down as the last embers of my wings burned away.

"Don't worry about me, you look like hell." He too brushed himself down.

I called the elevator and waited, Jack stood next to me awkwardly as he blew some warm air into his hands, realising that it was I that had nearly frozen him, I was about to give an apology until Jack told me something strange.

"7 told me that this guy Angel had found a 'White' I'm guessing you know about that?" He asked.

"Well, my last name's White. He might have found my sister or someone, either way I wanna act quick." I sighed as the elevator finally made it's landing.

"You have a lil' sister?" Jack asked as he followed me inside.

"Little? What do you mean little?" I frowned as I pressed the button.

"Little, you know, shorter. If it is a she." He chuckled as the door closed.

I frowned in thought, a 'White' could have meant anything, however due to the fact that it was Angel saying this, it lead me to believe that there was another family member involved. With the unknown family member being so short it made me wonder if Angel had cloned me or something.

"Peg leg knew more, I think he did. Poor guy." Jack sighed.

"He wasn't exactly the most important person was he though? 7 doesn't know what she's getting herself into." I sighed.

"Yeah, no shit. I've heard stories about that Angel guy. Used to do stuff to some kid that not even Rasputin would do." Jack joked.

"That kid was me." I spoke blankly.

"Rasputin just had common sense, if you're talking about the medical side of things he did to me. Angel did just more than neglect me medication I needed." I looked down.

"What else man?" Jack started.

"Later." I whispered as the doors opened to the main room.

"Titans all! I introduce to you the most effective tool you'll have against the order, ladies and gentlemen I give you Jack Tailor!" I introduced Jack to everyone as he timidly walked in.

Everyone apart from Jack gave me a very strange look, as if I'd just dragged in a dead horse or something like that, nevertheless, I was ready to defend Jack with everything I had, which honestly wasn't much.

"You went out just to get him, I thought you were trying to calm down." Robin seemed relieved to see that I'd returned.

"Well, I did calm down. That's why I went to find him, he isn't dangerous to the point of hurting you if that's what you're worried about." I explained walking in a little more.

"So, when do you wanna talk business?" Jack asked.

"Eventually, either way, we just came to a very important revelation. After I killed the truck driver and the sick guy in the trailer, the order disperesed. We have no problem with them now. However, my own crusade has been reawakened!" I announced.

"Which is?" Raven sighed.

"Kill Angel White, avenge the death of my mother and live my life like a normal person. You know, the usual." I joked.

Again, the looks of disgust were cast at me, suggesting I was basically drinking blood in front of them.

"I uh... I'm Jack." Jack tried awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you, J hasn't spoken all that much about you." Robin began.

"Likewise, I guess you've been taking care of J pretty well then?" Jack began a new conversation with Robin.

I was intrigued until BB grabbed my arm and pulled me into the corridor, although I was shocked, it wasn't enough to get me to attack Beast boy. He looked pretty pissed, his usual green turned a faint red with either embarrassment or anger.

"What is the matter with you?" I retrieved my arm from BB's grasp.

"Did you think it was funny? I'm pretty damn sure that just looking at that chainsaw guy's face didn't make you remember everything." He was accusing me of faking my new found memory.

"Did you see who's face it was? You do know that I saved all of you from those monsters right? I remembered everything when I saw Angel's face." I wasn't happy with being accused of something.

"Who's Angel?" BB got in my face.

"You'd better back the fuck off BB, I'm a different kind of animal now." I threatened him.

"Answer me first." He stayed where he was.

My hands balled into fists painfully, I was angry enough to punch BB in the stomach.

"Angel. White. My father, that asshole killed me as many times in those dreams as he beat me close to death in real life. That's how I remembered everything, I saw his face." I explained.

Eventually, BB stepped down from my face. I was pissed off, but he was out of my face which was enough to get me to calm down.

"That really happened?" He barley spoke.

"More times than I remember, leave me alone about it." I walked away.

The room was lighter than the corridor I left behind me, everyone seemed happy, even Starfire who had a problem with anyone connected to the order was smiling, they were all crowed around Jack who seemed to be explaining about the way in which the order worked and how it crumbled from within. He managed to explain something to them which made everyone happy.

"So really, the order doesn't exist anymore. Most of 'em just made for the harbour as soon as they heard the OJ twins were killed." Jack explained the reason to the order's downfall.

"Who were the OJ twins?" Robin was very interested.

"They were messengers, the worst kind. They worked for this guy called Angel White, real psycos. They didn't have much reason to be in the city, I think they were to try and kill J. When he killed them, the order began to fall apart 'cause no-one knew what to do, they all thought Angel was gonna come to the city and start something big. I think it was called the White rose project... Which would mean..." Jack trailed off.

"My family is involved, he used a white rose as our family crest. Our family crest was a label he used for a pharmaceutical company." I butted in.

"So it's a front?" Cyborg began to try and piece the puzzle together.

"No, he owned the company and created most of the cures. Shit, you've probably taken a pill or two he made himself. That place brought in more money than anything else, I suppose if the company's involved, it's the money. If he's in the city, he's underground." I elaborated what was happening.

"What happens if we find him?" Robin asked.

"I rip his fucking head off. No questions asked, that snake has enough money to get every criminal in America released on bail. There's no way I'm letting him live." I felt a burning inside my chest, it was enough to make my eyes burst into a light for a few seconds, the light spread across my face in lines but they faded away after a few seconds.

"You need to calm down, you're responsible for your own actions now." Robin reminded.

"He's right J, you should be thinking about who or whatever White is." Jack calmed me down slightly.

I ran the idea around my head, over and over again until I came to my conclusion.

"Knowing that he's involved in pharmaceuticals, White could be a way of cooking crystal or producing cocaine... Or... No, no, no he wouldn't. That's... he's sick but... Oh fuck." I began to loose my balance and careered into he couch, Jack was the first to try and help me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"When I was young, really young, like 5 or something. I got sent to live with someone else for a year or less... I think Mom was pregnant. What's he doing?" I put my head in my hands.

Jack pulled me into a hug, even though he was taller than me it still seemed like I was being treated as equal.

"Your mom was pregnant? J listen to me, this is important." Robin came close over.

My eyes glistened like the sunset outside, the river catching the last few moments of the sun, reflecting into my deepening blue.

"Are you sure she was pregnant?" He asked.

"Why else would I be sent away for 12 months?" I tried as Jack let go.

"If she gave birth, that kid has been raised in captivity...What do we do?" I looked for help, but no-one seemed to know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

With no-one knowing what to do or say, I stood up and looked out the window at the darkening sky. For some reason or another, I was no longer tired. I was in fact afraid again, this time however was nothing to do with myself, it was in-fact this kid that scared me, an unknown sibling existed. He -or she- had no real hope of being rescued if it weren't for my discovery, it made me groan into my hands as I thought about how stupid I'd been.

"J, think clearly about this. If that kid's your family, then we don't really have a choice do we?" Jack put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We can't do that if we don't know where he is." Robin confirmed my suspicion of doubt.

"There's a safe house in the desert, he should be there." Jack defended my wishes.

"How do we get there? I mean there would be a road or track... Why would they keep someone a secret like that only to keep them on the beaten track? It just doesn't make sense." I realised something, just walking out into the desert without a plan would be simply suicide.

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat... The night passed with theories of madness infecting the young kid's mind, I couldn't bring myself to sleep when this kid was probobly being tourtured.

The next week passed uneventfully, there wasn't anything to keep me from learning more about the desert. I spent the time I had helping the Titans with a few things, there were things like bank robberies that needed to be stopped. One day, I decided to take some initiative and go out on my own. I left a note behind telling people I'd gone out, which I had.

Sun had finally graced the city, snow had stoppped falling but the white fluff still created the pavemnets around the city. With some of the money I took from the bank robbers as _payment _for the stress and pain I'd gone through to get the robbers to stop. Either way, my run started off with a quick glide across the ocean to get into the city itself, then it turned into and actuall run, albeit on the rooftops. The snow being way too deep to be able to pick up any kind of speed on the ground. As I hopped rooftops, I begged that my sudden burst of joy wouldn't be interupted by somone deciding that it was time to stage and armed robbery.

**Robin's P.O.V**

We'd woken up a little late, J deciding that sleep was more important than keeping awake for BB's movie fiasco, he decided to sleep early. It was no surpirse that J and Jack were awake before most of us, it was worse seeing that only Jack was stood in the main room.

"Have y'all seen J?" He panicked a note in his hand.

The note confirmed my fear that J had gone out before any of us were awake, this wasn't what any of us expected from the timid kid we had with us before, running around outside didn't make sense, especially in the snow.

"No. Does it say where he went?" I sighed, my hand rubbing my forehead.

"Naw... He used to just disappear back at the church. Running off, but he always came back." Jack shrugged.

It was bad, we needed to find J. However Jack explained that J would always come back to where home was, yet, no matter how long we waited, J didn't come back. Jack was visibly begining to worry as another hour passed with J being absolutly no-where to be seen.

"We have to find him." I stood up.

"Where would he be?" Raven asked.

Jack took a moment to think, then he too stood up.

"J would always talk about these white buildings he kept seeing. I guess that's the financial district." He sighed, not appearing to understand just how bad this situation could get.

We all got suited up and went straight to the financial distrcit to see what was happening, what we saw was pretty strange. A large crowd of workers were stood outside of the mall, it didn't seem to make much sense at face value, when we approached the crowd, it became pretty obvious what was going on.

"As soon as that gun started flashing I jumped straight outta there man, I aint getting caught in a firefight." Someone in the crowd laughed.

It seemed that the situation was pretty clear, the mall was in the middle of a tense standoff. The door was locked from the inside with a fire axe, we didn't want to smash through the door. To be safe, we decided to go around the back and get in that way, however something stopped us. Some sort of winged best was thrown out of an open window with some force, he landed quite close to the road and only just avoided being hit by a passing car. It turned out to be J having a spot of trouble, except he was dressed differently.

"What're you doing!?" I shouted his way.

"Assassins, give me 2 minutes." He explained breifly as he flew back into the room.

We didn't know what to do, so we continued to go around the back, when we reached a firedoor, a suited man was thrown through it, J dashed past our vision with some speed to him. Before he could do anything else, there was a gunshot as soon as we dashed in, J hit the floor, his shotgun poiting towards the cieling, it let out a loud roar and a limp body fell from above.

"Ah, fuck me." He hissed as he pulled himself to his feet.

We rushed in, wondering what had happened.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing. I came here because I was bored of getting snow mixed up with rooftops. So I decided to go and buy some clothes or something. Then these guys turn up and start waving guns around the place." He explained brushing down his new clothes.

He started complaining about his clothes as he looked at the unconcious men around him. With everything being said, he had done a pretty good job, even using his powers to not get too violent was a pretty impressive thing. The fact remained that he'd just left the tower, as I was about to confront him, he had a very sudden revelation.

"No, no, no, no FUCK!" He yelled as he backed off from the body he'd been looking through.

"Did you kill him?" Cyborg asked.

"No... I should've!" he sighed rubbing his forehead.

J looked around and scratched his head, not really knowing what to do. Blood staining the leather of his jacket. Suddenly there was a blur in the air, Jack teleported himself into the room.

"I figured it out!" He announced.

"The kid is J's little brother, when 7 talked about Angel, she managed to slip in hints about the project. She called him Icarus." He explained.

"Ain't that the dude who built wings and flew too close to the sun?" Cyborg asked.

"Greek myth, Icarus' father builds him a pair of wings, he tried to fly to heaven only to be melted by the sun. Hit the ground and died... That means Angel doesn't necessarily know I'm alive." J thought as he kicked the limp body of the dark figure over.

"What happened here?" Jack looked at the body J dragged from the outside.

J stumbled over his words, like he didn't know what to say or how to say it. He sighed defeated.

"Take a look at this..." He tossed the ring Jack's way.

Jack caught it in one hand and looked it over, colour ran from his face slightly, a sudden realisation hit him. He didn't share what it was, but J seemed to understand as Jack slipped the ring on.

"So it's not over then?" He looked to the ground.

In pity, J walked over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. Something was different about J now, he was looking after someone else instead of someone looking after him. He turned Jack away from us and talked to him in a hushed voice.

"What is going on?" Starfire hovered down close to me.

"J was attacked by assassins, they were sent to kill him before he could do anything about what was left of the order. It seems like there's something that they're not telling us." I explained to her quietly

"Now I think about it, I think there's something between the two." She nearly annouced, elated.

"What?" I hushed her.

"They like each other more than they let on." She said quietly.

Beast boy and Cyborg walked over to J and Jack whilst Raven tended to the unconcious bodies of the assassins. Something must have been said as the quiet conversation between Jack and J had turned into a heated one between J and BB.

"That's all I know how to do!" J yelled as he turned and sprinted through the fire door.

"J!" I called.

Something was definitally said.

"What did you do?" I sighed, knowing BB it would have been stupid.

"He could have killed these people. Do you want that, Dude?" BB was heated too.

Realising that BB had questioned J's methods of dispatching his foes, it would have made sense that J would run off. BB wouldn't have liked it if people had something against him turning into an elephant to smash a getaway car.

"Great job." Jack sighed as he went out the fire door too.

**J's P.O.V**

It wouldn't have been smart to keep flying, the tempreture was dropping the higher I got, so I allowed myself to drift close to the ground, luckily I found the abandoned park to land in. My feet sank a good 6 inches into the snow, it wasn't much of a surprise that the place was abandoned.

I sat down on one of the benches, BB questioning my methods when my methods were all I could use to fight. My anger was all I had to defend myself. I suddenly came to the realisation that I was being watched by someone pretty familliar.

"I know you're there, Jack." I sighed.

Suddenly, Jack appeared in front of me, he looked pretty symaphetic.

"You calm?" He wanted to make sure.

I nodded and turned my head, all I had to do was blow and the snow on the bench flew off of it. Jack took my invitation and sat down next to me. A strange, tense feeling was between us.

"You know he doesn't mean to be an asshole right?" Jack spoke after a while.

I nodded, BB was usually too stupid to know when he was walking through a minefield. A small dusting of snow fell from the trees and fog began to form.

"When do you think this weather'll stop?" Jack asked.

I had an idea, I stood up from the bench and lit my arms up. I focoused all of my energy in the middle of the park, a structure of ice began to form close to the middle of the park. A statue of Icarus began to rise from the snow, taking most of the snow with it.

"I don't know, maybe it's the kid..." I theorised.

I sat back down again, wondering about what would happen later on in the week I had given myself to find him.

"Well... Maybe it's you, 'cause'a how stressed you are." Jack smiled at me.

I chuckled. The conversation was tense, but it was needed I supposed.

"Sometimes I wonder, what would happen if I'd never gone back." I rambled.

"What?"

"Back to China... I went back to the place I was born in. It got attacked whilst I was there, it's why I was in hospital." I explained breifly.

I explained the events of my past, what lead up to this. Causing the violent nature of mine to arise from the ashes of the villiage I defended. Jack tried to understand, he couldn't though. The only people who could have understood what I'd gone through were the child soliders.

"I hate him more than anyone else, Jack. I don't even think that he's alive." I began talking about Angel.

"I know what you mean." Jack sat back into the bench.

"What about you, Jack? Your familly I mean." I'd done talking about Angel.

Jack took a second to answer, it wasn't difficult to guess where he's came from, but the problem was that I didn't like to make assumptions about him. I didn't like hurting the people I cared about the most.

"I came from Georgia... In fact, now I think about it. I was always a black sheep in my family... See, my family was kind of different. My parents weren't there at all, I mean they weren't there for my birth." Jack began to explain to me.

"Surrogate?" I asked.

"If that's the one where they give you up for adoption when you're born then yeah... I don't think I woulda been better off if I'd known my real parents. See, I learned about discepline and work when I was growin' up. See, we lived on a ranch, big familly. 6 daughters and I the only boy there. I learned to do all the heavy lifting for the girls, even the older daughters... Soon after I was 13 I learned that discipline didn't matter in the cities. People didn't care... I pretty much learned that everything I learned was wrong, so when I went back to the ranch I was depressed, I grabbed my stuff and stowed myself on a train. Guess who turned up?" Jack turned my way.

"7." It wasn't a hard guess.

"Close. Them OJ twins... Robbed the place and took me to 7. You know what happened after that." Jack looked down again.

"What they tried in that crate." I felt angry that the OJ twins had victims before myself.

"What? Naw. They showed me the city, what drugs were in it and how to stop it. A shame that it was all a lie." Jack stood up and brushed down his legs.

I got up and did the same, it was time to stop sitting around and feeling sorry for myself.

"Kaboom." I sighed.

Jack smiled and grabbed my arm. In a blur we ended up teleporting to a place I'd never been before. What looked like a chinese tea house was close to us.

"We were being followed." Jack explained as we walked along the town.

"Isn't this dangerous?" I wondered.

"You tell me, you're the one with eyes on fire."

I stopped for a second, not knowing what to do. We went back to the tower only to find that there were many more problems to take care of. Several more assassin's started making hits on stranger places every time. Firstly it was the library I hit before and then it lead up to strip clubs and even worse establishments, there was a certain part of me that figured out that the order wasn't exactly destroyed, there were still a few loyal still close to 7. As we made our way outside the latest place, we learned that we had been working throughout the night. I groaned as I cracked my back.

"Don't we have an even slightly reliable police force?" I complained as I clicked my neck.

"You said it yourself, there's more than enough officers taking bribes." Robin patted me on the shoulder as he passed me by.

Starfire hovered over me closly, suddenly she flew and pretty much grabbed me under the arms, lifting me off of the floor.

"Someone is looking the sleepy!" She taunted.

I lifted my arms and slid out from under her and landed on the ground.

"I might be short, but I'm not a child!" I retaliated.

Forgetting about everything that had happened today, we went back to the tower. Starfire was right, I was infact tired so I went straight to my room, suddenly Jack appeared next to me as I was about to get undressed.

"I'm sure you're tired, but when will we make a move?" Jack whispered, interrupting my plan to get in bed.

"Tomorrow, if we haven't taken a large chunk out of the order now, the titans will be busy with them. Then I will be on the way to the quarry site, I'll need some water and stuff. Look, it doesn't matter right now. I need sleep Jack." I sighed as he still wouldn't let me get in bed.

Jack grabbed me around the neck and pulled me tightly to his chest. He squeezed me kind of tightly. Enough to make it hard to breath, carefully I pushed him off of me. My cheeks reddening.

"The titans are outside the door!" I breathed erratically.

"Oh as if you care..." Jack smiled slyly.

Jack's green eyes pierced into my soul somewhat. Enough to get me to feel as if I didn't care about anything anymore, enough to make me feel lighter than I already was.

"I did leave you hanging before, fine. Come here." I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He was the one to make the first move, a warm kiss was planted on my lips. It got taken from there as we fought to dominate each others mouths.

**Robin's P.O.V**

We settled down to eat for a while, that was until we heard a small 'thud' and a fit of laughter. With enough weird things happening today, we decided to leave them alone so we could use what time we had left of the day to relax. However that time was cut short when we realised something, BB had indeed been surprisingly quiet throughout the time that J had been here. It made us pretty cautious around him.

"You OK BB?" I asked as I sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm scared Dude, I know what's going through his mind right now. One night he'll sneak out or something, I don't want him gettin' hurt over something that might not even exist." BB shook next to me.

"He'll be fine, he knows we'll come after him if he does run away." I tried to cheer him up, but it seemed to make him worse.

"That's what scares me man, I'm afraid when we find him again he'll be... Different." He shook further still, each time we began to talk about J was where BB went quiet.

We were interrupted by another small 'thud' from the other room.

"You don't think they're... You know." BB chuckled.

"I hope not, they could be doing anything." I smiled back.

The moment was fine until we heard a shriek and Starfire flying into the room, her green skin slightly red at her cheeks, she'd definitely seen something.

"The Jack has bitten the J!" She flew around frantically, not knowing what to do.

"Star, calm down!" I tried.

Quite a few of us laughed at the idea of it, nevertheless it was something that should have been actioned apon, but he wasn't in any real danger and deserved time to relax, even if it was what we thought it was. There was no longer any more 'thud's, in fact it was quiet again in the tower. Before everyone went to sleep, I checked the room and opened it quietly. J's head rested on the others chest, a very visible love bite on his neck, just above the collar. Either way they were peaceful enough.

**The next day...**  
**The church 1600 hours.**  
**J's P.O.V**

I was right, 7 popped her head out and the titans decided it was time to play whack-a-mole. Whilst they were taken, it was time to try and steal the Jeep and weapons that Jack had told me about. Breaking in was an easy task, it was a church after all. The inside of the church was ransacked, any sign of anything valuable was stripped from the walls. It worried me, my only chance of getting into the 'desert' was to steal everything I could, someone had done it for me. Apart from one simple thing.

A knife in the wall, ornate in design and from it hung a envelope. Deciding it was probably for me, I took it from the wall and took the folding knife as well.

" You know what you've done don't you? You who served me until you were supposed to die, but you lived." It read.

I didn't want to take it personal until I read this.

"I don't care anymore, Jason White. You have destroyed my order and everything in it, see the city? It's yours now, I left. You want your brother? I will die before I let you see him. If I fail, Angel will succeed. Don't mourn your mother, you'll join her soon."

The letter burned as I threw it to the floor, 7 was going to die if I had anything to say about it, which I didn't seeing as the Titans were tailing her across a motorway, if she even was in it. I ignored the entire thing and proceeded to search the whole church for the weapons, when I found them they weren't exactly impressive. Two colt .45s 1911s were in a small box, they weren't too special from normal ones. They had a decent amount of engraving on them and novak sights, so they weren't bad. It was the fact that Angel had held them, it made them feel evil to me.

I soon realised that if the Titans were going to be finding 7, they would be searching everywhere, including the church. Angrily, I made my way around the underground housing to find the keys. Once I'd found those, I picked up the pace and made my way outside and into the Jeep around the back.

When I put the keys in the ignition, the light on the gps lit up. 7 was stupid enough to leave the waypoints open on the GPS, giving me a clear knowledge of where I was supposed to be going. It just so happened that everything was prepared. Bottles of water lined the trunk and several magazines were in the glove box. I was prepared for war.

The drive was long and slow, the setting sun brought an intense light into my eyes to which I put on the sunglasses that were lying around. With my anger building inside me, I decided that I was going to listen to the radio. A calming country beat was being played through the speakers. I was driving for an hour before I reached the quarry's gate on the very outskirts of town. It was time to pick up the pace, I had more than enough gas to get there, it was the return trip that managed to hurt more than anything, knowing I might not be able to get my brother back home, wherever home was.

Ploughing through the sand and gravel was nothing, but it didn't last the entire journey. A large rock field blocked my way from hitting the nail on the head and getting to the offices. The GPS didn't want to find me a route and it seemed that 7 always dropped the jeep off here. This wasn't my only problem however, the sun had set and the already cold area was now even colder. I felt strange, almost as if I didn't even want to go back, then I pulled myself together, my rage burned still in my heart. One last time I checked the GPS, only to find I was 7 miles from what was supposedly the offices.

I opened the door and pulled myself out of the Jeep. The 1911s seemed to become a magnet for the cold, it only took me a few minutes to get up the hill only to find something bad was happening. I was sinking. Sand became some kind of water around my legs, pulling my into the ground, I didn't know what to do. Freezing the sand didn't help, if anything it created rocks that dug into my legs. Eventually, the sand reached my chest before I tried to fly out of the sand, but nothing came out of it. I cursed myself as the sand reached my neck and soon engulfed my head. Darkness became the world, or at least that was until my legs began to feel free, I was being pulled by gravity into another world altogether. When I was free from the sand, I fell a while before I hit the ground.

"Fuck!" I hissed as I scrambled to my feet.

The walls were made out of sandstone, the place was strange to say the least, it seemed as if it was recently built. The floor was some kind of steel which unnerved me majorly, another thing which unnerved me was the fact I could hear a low sobbing sound. Cautiously, I pulled out the pistols and made my way towards what looked like a big door. As I neared it, it opened, retracting into the ceiling making me tighten the grip on the pistols. No-one was behind the door however, it seemed strange that no-one was guarding the area, that was until I walked in. I soon realised that this wasn't just some base to organise attacks, it was a research facility, data banks stood in rows along the room. There must have been thousands of hours worth of research in the towers, enough for any one man to lose his mind over. This thought however was interrupted by the realisation that I was not alone, the sobbing was louder now. It wasn't until I reached the end of the data rows that I realised that it was my brother who was crying somewhere in the close vicinity.

"Kid?" I tried, not worrying about any other company around me.

No answer, but I kept my eyes open. With a decent bit of strength, I launched myself to the walkway above, there wasn't much to see, yet the crying seemed to get worse.

"Don't worry kid, I'll help you." I kept telling the voice, not sure if it were real or not.

"You really are an persistent little bastard aren't you?" 7 appeared at the other end of the walkway.

"You could have died in that accident and none of this would have to happen, but no, you just had to keep on pushing that final step though didn't you?" She sneered as she approached me.

"Where's my brother?" I asked simply. With two pistols in hand, there wasn't much more persuading I could do.

"Like it matters, this is between you and me." 7 sneered at me.

I lost all care now, she was between me and someone very close to me, I was on the verge of killing her. Pulling the left gun up, she managed to seem stuck.

"What're you doing?" She stuttered.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me where he is. It's your choice." I threatened.

Her demeanour changed almost instantly, she let out a small stutter as she chose her next words carefully.

"If you kill me, you'll never find him." She tried.

"I'll tear this place down if I have to, you're running out of time 7. I wont tell you again." I almost snarled.

"You see these tubes? They've been keeping that tank of his fresh with water and vitallity chemicals. He's where you wouldn't expect him. I doubt he can hear us." She took a step forward.

"What kind of fucking monsters are you?" I growled.

"He enjoys the water, we didn't leave him in there. Angel didn't treat him as badly as he treated you. In fact he only came back last month, he knew exactly what to do. He built this facility for Luke, to grow, to learn, to be monitored." She explained it to me.

The pressure on the trigger was released, strangely, I believed her.

"My boy, you realise the reason behind the things I made you do was to keep you away from him. If you were to get to him then the whole project would be useless. He wanted to know the ins and outs of a Tiwinoku, heart rates and body temperatures." She continued.

"He deserves a life on the outside world, were is he?" I asked as the gun fell to my side.

7 turned and walked along the walkway, I followed her closely until we found ourselves in an entirely new room. There was what looked like a plywood house, no roof or anything to shield 'Luke' from view of scientists. I fell to my knees, they made an audible clank against the metal walkway. 7 did nothing, knowing I was confused enough to want to do anything. Carefully, I vaulted the walkway, sprouting my wings and landing softly on the ground. Not really knowing what to do, I decided to check the house. It was similar to what had been the old house was like. I soon realised something as I exited the house, there was a path to another door. I followed it to see another room, a class room had been fashioned, simple equations marked a blackboard at the front of the room. Sure enough, the walkways continued through the ceiling leading to another room, 7 following above me.

I decided to follow the walkway, there it was. The swimming pool and by the sounds of it, it was occupied. Opening the door I was greated to sight. A large swimming pool inhabited the room, close to me was yet another sight.

There he stood, my father's eyes stared into my own. My younger brother looking between us, clearly confused. Angel stood up, visibly taller than me to which I took a defensive stance with the pistols, to which he backed down.

"My god, look at you. I thought you were dead." He was breathless

"I'd like to say that's true, but we both know you planned most of this." I sighed, knowing what he was planning.

Angel looked taken aback, as if I'd offended him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

One of my guns fell to my side. I kept one up just to keep him in check.

"The crash? Come on..." I sighed.

Angel seemed to get very offended by what I was saying.

"That crash was nothing to do with me." He defended himself.

"Mom died, I got cut up and you were no-where to be seen! Don't you dare tell me that it had nothing to do with you! What about the past... The endless beatings, the broken bones... I'm not going to let you get away with that. Or this." I stared at Angel down the sights of the 1911 weighing my arm down.

"You mean Luke... I knew that I wasn't a good parent, when Rebecca was pregnant, I had Luke brought here so that he could be brought up normally... Believe me Jason."

My body twitched, the name I could not stand was spoken, softly but hurtfull.

"That. Is. Not. My. Name... If you cared so much about being a good parent, why did you keep beating me? Why did you let me live!?" Emotions began to run.

Angel had saved me from death in the past, he was the one to pick me up out of the bathtub filled with blood, the one to drag me out of the river, the one to cut the rope. It made no sense.

"I couldn't let you just die... I knew you wanted to but..." He stuttered as he took some steps forward.

"Don't even try it you fuck. I know exactly why you kept me alive... Icarus." I growled.

Angel was caught out and he knew it

"Well... You've got me... I was going to create Tiwinoku from the ground up, I suppose that you wonder about the attack on the village. I got many of the Tiwinoku to immigrate to other countries. In 10 years there'll be many Tiwinoku children, enough to get there to be a new breed." Angel began explaining the truth.

"You dumb fuck, you really don't remember the drugs do you? All the injections?" I growled.

He nodded.

"That was the point, many of the Tiwinoku would have stayed together, creating full bloods. Soon, the whole bloods would have needed some of these drugs to keep the race going, they'd make them themselves. In 50 years, Tiwinoku will be a big race to deal with." Angel sighed.

"Those drugs that 7 gave you, they were experiments. Supliments for your drugs." He took one more step forward.

Boom, that was it, my arm siezed up, allowing me to do nothing but fall to the ground in excruciating pain, the gun clattered to the floor. Weak, unable to stand and in agony. My muscles contorted painfully over and over again, each time feeling tighter than the last. The strange feeling of regret sank into me as I realised that this wouldn't have happened if I had just shot Angel at the first sight of him.

"I'm sorry, this is the way it has to be." He stood over me, picking up his own gun.

"H-how?" I tried.

"The drugs you were given, nanotechnology is a wonderful thing." He sighed.

He took the magazine out of the 1911 and checked the chamber, he made sure that the weapon was I saw something else. A small child got out of the pool, clad in a black swimsuit. He reminded me enough of my mom to give me the will I needed. Angel kicked me over to my front so that I could look at him. Reminders of past events like this sprang to mind, enough to make me hate him even further. All the pain had arose, everything was made worse when I found myself on the verge of death.

He grabbed me and pulled me to my feet, only to shoot me in the shoulder next to where his assassin shot me before. I couldn't feel pain anymore, only the beating of my heart and the trickle of blood running down the leather of the jacket. As my knees collided with the floor. Although my vision was blurred, I could still see clearly what was going on. Luke's green green eyes darted around the place wondering what to do, his body began to shake, clearly he had no idea of what to do. Surprisingly though, the gun still stayed where it was.

"Luke..." I groaned, out streatching a hand towards him.

The kid walked closer to me, he stopped behind Angel worried about what I would do to him. Blood began to stain my shirt and stick to my back. I burned inside as my body began to push out the nanomachines through the blood, adding to my pain.

"What?" Angel stared at the blood pouring out of my body.

I soon realised that I still had one gun in my hand, with a little bit of acting it was soon positioned to where Angel wasn't going to be hitting the ground.

I pulled the trigger, sending a round into Angel's foot. Allowing me to kick the gun out of his hand. In reaction, he stomped on my wound and tried to run away from us, grabbing Luke with him, I sent another shot his way, hitting him in the head. Not enought to kill him as he let Luke go and charged through the door.

I found my body ripped, broken, but satisfied. Angel wouldn't have gotten far with the wounds I'd given him. Luke hovered over towards me, unsure of what to do in any situation. He fell to his knees next to my limp body, he looked incredibly confused, not knowing what had just happened and surely more confused about who I was and where I'd come from, due to the amount of propaganda that was likely injected into his mind. With what little strength I had left, I pulled myself up, instantly feeling better with the knowledge I could move without being hurt in a burning fashion. Although I knew that I'd possibly failed in killing Angel, I was satisfied with the achievement of finding my brother. I even managed to stand straight enough to remove the knife buried in my shoulder. With blood being lost fast, Luke and I had to move likewise, but I needed him to trust me, lest he be reluctant to follow me.

"Hey, are you alright?" I put a hand on his shoulder. I soon removed it once I saw he flinched when I got too close to him.

Realising that the gun probably scared him more than anything, I stuffed the pistol into the back of my belt and lost the leather jacket, the shotgun clattered against the floor. It wasn't if I needed it.

"So you like swimming?" I asked, kneeling back down.

Finally, Luke looked at me, this time he didn't look so scared. It looked as if he couldn't talk very well. He nodded and turned to the water behind him and pointed.

"Ok, cool. How would you like to see the outside?" I tried.

Luke's face turned concerned, he turned to the door and looked towards where Angel had left a bloody hand print. I shook my head.

"Look at me kid, he'll do all this to you later on in life. That is, unless we escape. Yeah?" I tried.

Finally Luke looked a little better. He nodded and followed me where I tried to walk. To keep my balance, I hugged the wall. Luke did his best to hold me up, I could already see the brotherly bond showing as he opened the door for me and helped me inside. We made it back to the room that I fell in from, but the wounds were beginning to take their toll. My balance was lost and I fell to my knees again. Luke instantly ran over to me and tried to get me back to my feet. Suddenly, the door behind us opened, 7 walked in and made a B-line over to the door.

"You made it this far, now I realise what it was all for, I don't care anymore. They can kill me for what I've done." She resented as she started typing on a keypad.

"You're lucky I didn't do it the first chance I got." I groaned as I pulled myself back to my feet.

"I suppose I am and nothing will make us even. Do you think we could let by-gones be by-gones?" She tried.

"You lead me to Luke, I guess it's all you deserve." I finally began to heal naturally, small lines of fire marked around my stab wound, stitching it together.

Luke helped me to the outside where I could see that there was no-one waiting for us, the vast darkness of the desert left much to be desried, especially from a wounded point of view. Looking around, I realised that the only reason I managed to find the place was due to pure luck. So an Idea struck me, with Luke at my side, it was too dangerous.

"Luke buddy, you need to stand with the lady for a minute. Don't worry, you'll be fine." I urged him to stand over with 7, which he did reluctantly as he took in the outside world for the first time.

Quickly, I pulled myself away from the group and started the flame, but the flame was absolutely nothing that was visible from the city. So I tried to create a column, it was short but it was starting, eventually it grew and grew and grew. It grew till it reached a very high point in the sky. However the swirling wasn't very stable, with the swirling that had been created, I was picked up into the air. From the point in the sky that I was at, I could see enough of the city to know that _maybe _leaving the Titans behind was a bad idea.

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Hey, instead 'a shoutin' at me. Maybe you should look outta' the window at the massive column of fire on the horizon!" I looked over Robin's shoulder at the massive flame.

Everyone turned and looked at the large flame that was being created on the outskirts of town. The argument was lifted from me, and was instead turned to who's fault it was that J was out there in the 'desert' even though I knew it was my fault. It was then I realised something was wrong with the column, it seemed to shape into a letter. 'J' was spelled out on the horizon. The thin line became a large dot, then nothing at all. A small blue star caught my eye, it seemed to grow bigger the longer I looked at it.

"Um, can you see that?" I shook slightly.

Everyone turned to look at the slowly growing star, I soon realised what it was.

"Is that J?"

The light entered the room, blinding a lot of us. The glass made the light worse for us, by the time that everyone had retained their vison, J had entered the room, a smaller version of himself by one side, 7 on the other.

"Everyone... I am tired." J announced as he began to wobble on his feet.

"You were supposed to be in the bank!" Robin shouted at J and 7.

"Well... We weren't, and it seems as if there's... Excuse me a moment."

J fell forward onto the floor, instantly the Kid tried to hoist J up to no avail. I also helped J up, but he was visibly cold, a slight steam rose from his body. Cyborg had to pick him up and take him to the infirmary we were now stuck with figuring out what to do with 7 and the Kid. Quickly, I gently directed the kid away from 7, keeping a close eye on her. She didn't look to know what was going on, it seemed as if she'd given up. The kid on the other hand, stood over towards the window, looking out at the city. Where he came from was confusing, but he certainly looked as if he was born again, his eyes wide open and taking in the world around him. With him looking like a smaller version of J, I couldn't help but wonder how J never knew about him. I walked over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Hey buddy, y'all right?" I asked.

He nodded and turned to me, surprisingly he looked at my bracelets quite fondly. Smiling, I look one of them off and held out my hand. Luke gently put his hand in mine, carefully I tied the bracelet to his wrist loose enough to not hurt him. Something was wrong, he rolled up my sleeve and looked at my arms, he seemed as if he was trying to find something that wasn't there.

"Something wrong?" I worried.

The Kid rolled his own sleeve up and showed his arm to me. There were small green tatoo bands around his arms, his eyes darted between mine and his.

"Hey, don't worry. J has tattoos too." I smiled to try and reassure him.

Shaking, he rolled his sleeve down and hugged me around the neck. I looked after kids younger than him so I knew what to do, I picked him up and did everything else like that. He hugged me pretty tightly as I comforted him. He didn't seem able to speak, so I kept him comforted as the Titans took care of 7. It wasn't long before he fell asleep on my chest, not long after that, the police department came and took 7 away. Without thinking about it, I comforted the sleepy kid in my arms, he seemed distressed that she was being taken from him, but I hadn't the heart to tell him why.


	6. Chapter 6

RODC C6

**NEARLY EIGHT THOUSAND WORDS LAST TIME? WHAT WAS I DOING? Well, I'm sure that this time will be different. I'm getting towards the end of my abillity here so please R&amp;R if you got this far.**

The kid managed to fall sound asleep on my chest, his chest rising and falling slowly as an indicator. Carefuly, I set him down on the couch where he instinctivly curled up into the fetal position. Smiling, I walked away from him to find J in the infirmary. He was curled up in a similar fashion, a blue arua surrounding him, a pile of blood stained clothes in the corner. Cyborg stood close to moniter, doing his best to keep track of J's readings.

"Is he gonna' be alright?" I asked.

"He's awake, but he's healing."Cyborg assured me, keeping his face to the moniter.

Quietly I moved closer to J, not really caring about the flame surrounding him. This was the person after all who helped me away from the order and its lies. He didn't deserve to die just yet, not after he rescued his little brother from life enprisonment. Carefuly, I leant into the aura, feeling the cold around him only made me more worried.

"Don't worry." He looked at me, the circle of flame opened.

"J." I breathed.

J held out a hand to me, I took it carefully and held it for a few seconds. I felt cold travel down my arm, J was sending ice roots down to my arm, it felt strange as if he was trying to do something to me, it was then that I realised that the pain in my head was gone, J was healing me. Instantly, I let go of his hand.

"You need to heal. Don't waste it on me." I put his hand back where he had it.

J took a few seconds, but he spoke again.

"I'm not gonna die Jack... Don't you worry about me." He smiled at me.

I couldn't help but want to kiss him again, just in case this would be the last time I saw or at least met the guy. Death wasn't waiting for him, at least not on my watch.

The circle began to spin very quickly and suddenly disapeared, J fell, hit the bed and bounced to the floor. Groaning, he got up, his wounds glowing a bright blue.

"You OK?" I pressed as I helped him up.

"Yeah I'm alright, is Luke OK?" He replied as he lent against the bed.

"I got him to fall asleep, poor kid doesn't know where his is... Luke?" I asked.

"Yeah, Luke. It's his name Jack. Thanks for keeping an eye on him. 7?" J visibly began to worry.

"Gone, police took her away." I explained.

J nodded and stood up from the bed, Cyborg began to protest but J waved it off. I helped him back to the main room where he sat with the rest of the Titans for what little energy he had left.

"So... 7's gone, the order's destroyed, you rescued your brother... What's next? You don't seem like you want to stay a titan." Robin brought up the subject that must have been on everyone's mind.

"I've got to get back to Georgia, reunite the family and get Angel. As long as he's alive, no-one's gonna be safe." J frowned as he stroked Luke's hair.

"I'll miss you man, I want to see ya again." I smiled, worrying about J.

J looked at me, a look of offence and pain struck his face.

"Don't take me for and asshole Jack, I don't enjoy it. You can come with me... Should you want to, I mean." He smiled my way.

"You have a place?" I lit up.

"Mom owned the house, now she's dead and Angel's fuck knows where I guess I'm the rightful heir to it. I guess the town'll be suprised to see me again." J frowned again.

"Didn't your Mom have something to do with pharmecuticals?" BB asked.

"Yeah, she owned half the company with Angel... They found cures for plenty of things, colds and that sort of thing. Guess it makes sense that we got this far." J's eyes became sad as he stopped strokeing Luke's hair.

"What makes sense?" Raven pressed.

"The money he made with the company would have helped with this project... See, only half of that company was used, it was used for mutation research. Angel originally tried to find ways to stop mutations from happening, then it turned into trying to make mutations available for the public. Turn a weak child into a walking demon... You see where I'm going with this?" J stared at the floor.

"He was trying to make a mutagen to turn them into Tiwinoku? What's wrong with this guy?" Robin too began to look sad.

"Don't worry, most people wouldn't have been able to survive the transformation. Humans have too many organs, our blood is like a drug compared to a humans...Blood... Oh, no." J sunk his head in his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked carefully.

"We're half bloods, we don't have that long a life expectancy, at least when we're given irregular regulators. I think he was purged though, back in China. He... he'll live." J shook visiblly.

"So why are you upset?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know whether me or K were purged, mine was interupted by the attack so... I guess I'm fucked, maybe K was purged, she had a lot of bands last time we were together." J wiped his eyes.

"Don't be worried, we can find your Sis. Do you know where she went?" I tried to bring hope.

"She ran off when I was 5, about the same time Vinnie took us in. She must have known about Luke before I did, 's why she probobly left... I need to borrow a phone." J looked over at Robin.

Robin nodded and took J away, leaving Luke, Raven, BB, Starfire and me to hope that J knew what he was doing by bringing his familly back together, in the back of my mind I knew that it was a bad idea, he seemed to be very much set on keeping them together, allthough it did endanger them.

"You think it's for real?" BB asked obnoxiously.

"You think he's a lier?" I sighed as I look J's seat next to Luke.

"I'm just saying dude, we weren't there to see or hear anything. He might have taken something the wrong way." BB theorised in his head.

"No offence, but your theories range from zombie/robot domination to the earth being a bowl of cereal. You don't have place to judge." Raven stopped BB's train of thought.

"So what about us? Is he just leaving us?" BB asked.

"Seems that way, you do OK on your own though. The only reason you didn't manage to destroy the order before was because you never had someone on the inside. You would have destroyed it eventually, but there might have been a few less dead civillians and a lot less destruction of ya'll had done it without J. His methods are a lot different to yours, like you'd capture Angel and lock him away. J know's he could bribe his way out or even break out many times before he finally died. J knows that the only way to truley stop someone is to kill them. That doesn't mean there aint other methods."

**J's P.O.V**

It didn't take long to find the number for Lara, yet I was still skeptical. Robin left me as the phone rang an agonizingly long few seconds. With everything else, this was the longest wait I'd ever had.

"Hello?" Her groggy voice called from the other end of the line.

"..." I couldn't speak, I didn't know where to start.

"Hello?" She called again.

"Lara?" I answered.

This time the silence was from her end, a number of noises told me she didn't believe it was me, yet she still spoke a few seconds later.

"Is it you J?"

"Yeah... I uh... Don't really know where to start." I chuckeled lightly.

"Oh, my god. The last time I saw you, you were bleeding buckets. I didn't want to believe you were dead, but I honestly didn't know what to tell her." Lara sighed on the other end.

"Who?" I was confused.

"Your sister J, after we got back from the villiage she was supposed to come and visit you. She turned up at the manor about a month ago, just after Christmas. She brought presents... *sigh* I had to tell her you were injured, I had to tell her that there wasn't much chance of you surviving. I'm so sorry J, I'll have to call her again." Lara explained the events after my 'death'.

"What about the others? Please tell me there were some Tiwinoku left at the Villiage." I panicked.

"Yes, there were a lot of famillies left. After the attack, I heard that a lot of them immegrated to other parts of China. I think that the villiage's been left untouched after the attack. Nate and Sully didn't take the news well you know, when I told them that you were taken, Nate wouldn't talk for a while and Sully couldn't get a word out of him. Why?"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's back Lara. I found him. Mom was pregnant when I was about 5, then she went away. She gave birth and Angel had the kid locked away. He's been trying to find a way to make humans into Tiwinoku." I explained.

"What? That's impossible!" She exclaimed.

"Look, I'd put the kid on the line but he's asleep. Angel got away though, he might still be here in the city. I met some new people, I think you'll like him. His name's Jack." I explained another aspect of the story.

"...Are you in Jump City?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" I was confused.

"The news knows about this assassination buisness in Jump City. I've got the number your on, it's a Jump City area code.'" She read out a news artical.

No-one knew about the story and even if they did, they wouldn't have known it was me, i never left traces of my name behind seeing as I didn't even know my own name.

"Amnesiac, Drugged and orphaned. One child was taken from a hospital one month ago and was drafted to serve as an Assassin, not 3 hours ago the leader was detained under the hand of the unnamed child. Was that you?" Lara read more of the artical.

"Fu- Sorry, this isn't supposed to be out. Look, I can tell you all about it when I get back to Tsun. Right now though, I need a way out of the city. A place to lie low, this story's going to get me killed." I panicked.

"If you're in Jump city, I can call K. She has access to a aircraft of some sort. Where do you think you should meet?" Lara began to audibly scribble a few things down.

"The art center, tell her I'll find a way to get onto the roof. Expect 3 people including me, OK?" I had to make sure I wasn't choosing between Jack and Luke.

"Ok, I love you J. Stay safe." The phone clicked.

Rage built up inside me, whilst the story was out, there was no way in hell I was going to be able to live a normal life. Whoever had leaked the information had ruined my life for a very long time, I was going to have to pull a lot of favours to get the story taken down. I had a suspison as to who had leaked the story, calming myself down, I walked back into the main room where everyone was as I left them. Plus Robin and Cyborg.

"How'd it go?" Jack asked.

I ignored him and grabbed the T.V. remote and turned the news on. There it was, this entire chapter of my life bar the involvment with the Titans was on air for everyone in the US. It was going to take a lot more than a blocked website to get the story removed.

"What. The. Fuck?" Jack spoke as he stood up and looked at the big screen.

Robin turned white, I instantly knew. I was almost laughing as I wiped the front of my face down. It was becoming more obvious.

"Why?" I was pissed as was Jack.

"I tried to get money for your brother, you'd need it." Robin tired.

"Don't fuckin' lie to me, you didn't even know that Luke was alive." I growled low in my throat.

"Robin, what the hell dude?" BB helped my argument.

"At least you left our names out of the equasion... Names..." I finally realised what Robin's plan was.

"It would have been safer if you were here instead." Robin sighed finally.

A rage built up inside me like nothing I'd felt before, flame grew in my hands, there was something that really didn't make sense.

"Because you were... Grrr FUCK!" I lost it and punched the wall, it left the pattern of a snowflake in it.

"Now, we have to live our life in hiding for fuck's sake and for what. So I could stay with the biggest douchebag this side of the entire fucking western hemisphere and fight 'crime' whilst simoultaniously worrying about the rest of my familly by being about 3 thousand miles away from me minimum." I growled as I rubbed my fist.

I calmed down once I heard Luke whimper slightly, it was no longer about Jack and myself. Luke's life was going to be ruined before he even began it.

"Did you even think about him?" Jack pointed at the sleeping figure on the couch.

"We had no way of knowing he actually existed. So I-"

Robin was cut off by Raven slapping him. Everyone seemed shocked at the sudden action from the usually passive agressive girl. I was thankful for the support, but I had worse things in mind for Robin than a simple slap.

"Whether Luke happened to exist or not meant nothing. You never had any right to tell anyone about this. You were told specificaly to not tell the press about this." Raven sighed as Robin rubbed his face.

"Who told him?" I asked.

"The CIA." BB blurted out.

I fell to my knees.

"It just gets worse!" I cried inside a little.

"We had a contract with the CIA to keep you out of prison. Which was why we had to keep your existance here a secret, it surprises me that you thought that these things just 'happen' J." She explained.

"They were going to have you arrested, but when they realised that you were practically doing the DEA's job for them they decided to let it slide, should you destroy the order." Robin added in.

"Why not tell us?" Jack asked.

"J's predictable, we knew he would have destroyed the order. There wouldn't have been any point in making him anymore disturbed." Robin touched a nerve again.

I pulled myself to my feet and walked over to Luke, making sure that he was still asleep. Once I knew that he was out cold and not just faking it, I turned to Robin.

"You might be a little taller, but people get what they deserve." I sighed.

"What?" He seemed surprised.

I had to jump to headbut him, but it was worth it, Jack and Raven grabbed my arms to stop me from stomping on Robin's chest.

"Calm down, he's had enough." Jack calmed me.

"Why'd you do that?" Robin grabbed his nose as he got back up.

"You deserved it." I wrestled my arms out of the grip of the two that held me back from hurting Robin further.

"We can't stay here, we can't even stay in the city because of this ." Jack explained to everyone.

Then I realised something, I had a place to stay, I had a house in a safe place.

"I've already aranged it, there's no way that we're staying here."

The conversation was finished when the news report showed me a picture of my own face when I was in hospital. From there I knew that something had gone terribly wrong, there wasn't much I could do at that point to change anything that had happened. Soon, the night became late, from there I could only do one thing, which was to make sure that Luke slept peacefully. I didn't move him at all, instead I stayed in the main room with him. When everyone had left, Luke opened his eyes, he knew that I was angry but he knew that I was protecting him. He looked up at me worried.

"It's OK Luke, you don't need to worry. Go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning." I explained.

Luke looked confused.

"I'll wake you up when the sun comes up." I trieid to make things simple for him.

Unsure of what this meant, he closed his eyes and fell asleep again, it wasn't long before I joined him in sleep. During the night however, I was woken by the fact that Luke had started shaking. He was crying in his sleep, I did my best to comfort him, however it just seemed to disturb him, I spent the rest of the night trying my best to comfort him. By the time he managed to calm down again and I had gotten a mininmal amount of sleep as the sun rose.

When the sun managed to rise, it began to show the brightness of the city's snow, Jack walked into the room, looking a lot less tired than I felt. He sat down next to Luke and I and put a hand on Luke's arm.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"You don't know the half of it." I yawned as I cracked my neck.

Gently, I shook Luke awake.

"Come on buddy, time to get up." I woke him up.

"So we're going to get out of here right? We aint stayin' here much longer?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, if we can get to the art centre before everyone wakes up we might even get to see K before we have a rude interuption." I joked as Luke got up.

"Ya'll think that they're that stuck on keepin' you here?" Jack seemed slightly confused.

"Nah, Robin is though. He'll chain me to the ground if he gets the chance. I'm gonna get the important stuff together and then we'll head out, do me a favour would you?" I began.

"Hm?"

"Make yourself and Luke some breakfast, this could take some time." I explained.

Quickly and also quietly, I made my way back to the bedroom. Everything that was unnecessary was left behind, including the leather jacket, the last thing I wanted was to be stuck with a piece of blood red leather revealing my position. There were a couple of holsters in the wardrobe that I'd not seen before. Attaching them to my legs, I noticed that there was a weight in my belt from the pistols, so I filled the holsters with those. Once I realised that there was something missing, I began to dig through the piles of old clothes until I found what I was looking for. The medication for the collar that I had spare. Quickly, I replaced the empty cartridge in the collar for the full one, instantly feeling a sudden jolt through my body, the regulation fluid managed to calm me down slightly after last night. I hastily cleaned the mess away and made my way back to the main room, carrying 3 of the black hoodies I'd brought back from the church.

"Listen, it's going to be difficult out there if he doesn't get these." Raven was stood at the table, near where Jack was, she was holding what looked like one of my herbal cigarettes.

"Well, I hope the others are in bed still. 'Cause we're gone in a minute." I announced quietly as I set the hoodies down on the counter.

"I just want to help you. You remember these right?" She passed me the cigarette to which I placed it in my mouth and lit it quickly.

The taste was terrible as always, but taking the first drag reminded me of the power I could harness. When I blew the smoke out, it took the form of a helicopter, Luke looked excited as he tried to grab it, he frowned when it dispersed away. Smiling, I patted his head. Raven produced a cigarette case, she'd made a large number of them to the point where I wouldn't run out. Knowing that I'd need them I decided to thank Raven.

"Look, thanks for the smoke. We've really gotta get moving." I explained.

"I understand... it was nice meeting you all." Raven looked down.

"Don't be like that, besides. There might be a time were I have to come back, raid the base." I sighed as I slid one of the hoodies on.

"Be safe J." She added as Luke managed to get stuck in the hoodie.

"Thanks. Look after yourself and uh, make sure BB doesn't top himself, there's something he's hiding." I wrapped up the conversation and got everyone together.

We made our way out from the tower and quickly into the city, Luke held my hand pretty tightly as he made our way through the snow covered city, with all 3 of us having canvas shoes we weren't going to be in the snow for as long as we thought we would be. Another problem was the wind, it was heavy but it wasn't snowing, meaning K had better have been a good piolet.  
After a while, we found our way into the art centre. With the place being old and abandoned, we weren't going to be disturbed, but we weren't going to be any warmer either. Dust laced the floor and walls in inches, it felt haunted by something.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, this place must have closed down years ago... This weather isn't promising." I theroised

"What?" Jack seemed confused.

"The chopper, I don't think it would take a lot of this wind." I explained

Luke made his way forward into the middle of the room, then he clapped his hands. His hands turned into flame which he turned into a torch with one of the fallen planks of wood. Jack seemed thankful that Luke could create a fire that **didn't **freeze what ever it touched. Luke began to wipe the walls with the torch, looking at the paintings.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jack tapped my arm.

"Yeah he'll be fine. It's K I'm worried about, if she's flying in this weather she's in trouble." I worried.

Jack pulled me into a quick one armed hug and released me.

"So, what's she like?" Jack inquired.

"Slightly psychotic, and relatively... I don't know the word." I blushed.

"Overzealous?" Jack tried.

"Horney. She wasn't exactly the most introvert person in the world." I elaborated the story behind Sis.

"She look like you?" Jack made more conversation.

"Nah, she looks more like mom. Well, in all honesty you might not even know her as a 'she' seeing as she's pretty butch. I wonder if Luke's like that?" I wondered.

"Like what?" Jack smiled.

"Don't act like you don't know." I laughed.

Luke showed us around the place, although I was slightly more worried about getting the helicopter's attention. I left Luke with Jack for a minute and got to the roof, the blizzard had not kicked up any more, if anything it had died completely. This meant that the helicopter wouldn't be able to see us.

**K's P.O.V**

I took cover by the door and peered in, M and F were close behind me as I scoped the two kids in the lobby. I turned back and looked at M.

"Keep an eye on 'em. Don't hurt 'em." I whispered.

"Don't worry." the older man sighed back as I made my way around the building.

A pipe became my ladder onto the roof, the cold metal not hurting me through the leather gloves I was wearing. Carefuly, I peeked over the ledge, there was one dark figure stood with his back to me. It was too easy to sneak up on him. I was quick to steal both pistols out of his holsters and kick him to the floor. As he fell, he turned and rolled so that he faced me as he landed on his knees, he looked familliar. I didn't recognise him at first.

"Where is J?" I asked very quickly.

"...You really don't remember me." He looked hurt.

He took the sleeves of his hoodie and rolled them up, displaying the tattoos and the scars, yet they'd changed since the last time I'd seen him.

"J didn't have tattoos like that, he only had one row of scars too. You aint J." I was reluctant to believe that he was J.

"I changed, I went back to the village. You expected me to stay mute for the rest of my life too?" He laughed at me.

"Don't piss me off, where is he?" I was getting angry.

The kid sighed, he lifted the front of his hoodie up and showed me the scars on his stomach, the scars that Dad had left him when he was young. My hands shook, before I accidentally shot him, I holstered the guns in my own belt.

"I missed you K." His eyes became glassy.

I couldn't help but walk over to him and hug him as hard as I could, it felt right that I at least did something to make up for leaving him behind for so many years. It surprised me that he'd managed to live long enough to see me again.

"I missed you more kid." I squeezed him a little harder.

J began to shake a little as I pulled away from him, it was hard for him not to start crying.

"Where's the chopper?" He asked.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy? There's too much damn snow out here for us to just land on a building. Come on, we'll get you somewhere warm and safe in no time at all." I turned him and had him lead me to his friends.

"So what have you been up to since you left?" he inquired, wiping his eyes.

"Uncle Vinnie wanted someone to take up a position in another part of America for the 'family' he worked for. I ran away so I wouldn't be involved. I ended up in the west coast, nothing but sun, sand and a lot of opportunity. You'll like it there." I cheered him up.

"Glad to know you had better luck than I have." J sighed.

"I got fucked up pretty badly. Quite literally too." He stopped at the door at the bottom of the staircase before he opened it.

"We've got time to talk about all the bad stuff that's happened to you. We can do that when we get to my apartment." I pretty much put the conversation on hold.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN!" F's voice distracted me from my train of thought.

J burst the door open and ran straight at the kid who was launching fire at F, J took gentle care of the kid whilst F tried to shoot them. J turned around and caught the bullet in his hand. A pained look on his face.

"F! What the fuck did I tell you when I moved huh? Don't hurt them!" I raged.

With some force, J threw the caught bullet at F before rubbing his hand and talking to the kid.

"Don't worry, they're here to help us, OK?" J spoke quietly to the kid.

Sirens brought some distraction to the current situation. Not something J seemed happy about.

"You fucking morons! Come on, move!" J yelled as he picked up the somewhat immobile kid who still seemed to be on fire.

J and the other two kids followed M,F and I to the van to which they got in the van we'd 'borrowed' to get to the damn place in the first place. When the van started moving, J began to look very paranoid. He rubbed his bruised hand quickly before he knew it we we're talking again.

"Sorry about that there man, the kid threw fire at me." F apologised.

"Yeah well that's something he and I share, only I don't miss. You understand?" J threatened as he checked Luke for any sign of damage.

"How'd you do that? Catch the bullet I mean?" I asked.

"I froze my hand." He spoke bluntly as he began to talk to Luke quietly.

The kid visibly began to calm down as J made his point, the flame that the kid was still holding managed to die. My mood lightened a little as the 3 in the back.

"K what are we gonna do about T?" M pressed.

"Don't even start M, I don't want to talk about your little love affair or whatever it is. There's a ghost sat in the back and I'm still trying to recuperate." I explained.

The van shook violently as something hit the side of it. Someone didn't want J to leave. J knew this as he quickly retrieved one of his pistols from my belt and opened the back. A visible claw grew from his hand and dug into the side of the van, lest he fall.

**J's P.O.V**

There he was, desperately trying to catch up with the van, and succeeding.

"I told you I was leaving mother fucker!" I yelled at him.

"It's not safe!" He tried one last time.

"For me, no! FOR YOU YES. YOU'RE LUCKY TO STILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Rage was becoming more and more a part of me.

"You don't scare me!"

I'd had enough, with the pistol, I aimed at his tyres and let a few rounds off. Destroying his tyres, but he wasn't done yet. A grappling hook grabbed me from the truck, my arm sliding out of the van. I landed in a pile of snow, which was good seeing as I didn't want to end up dead as I just got reunited with my sister. The snow cooled my rage slightly, a decent amount of strength was still coursing through my veins as I crawled out of the mound and back into the road. My eyes locked onto the bike, I stalked over to the immobile wreck, Robin was stuck under it. I tilted my head and chuckled.

"Remind you of something?" I sighed as I crouched over his head.

"J, help..." Robin croaked. He was hurt, not enough to die, certainly not like I was.

"You aren't bleeding, you can do it yourself." I smiled.

"It's leaking gas, J please." He begged as the smell reached my nose.

Evily, I clicked my fingers, bringing a small flame to their tip. My best evil smile reached my lips.

"You'd get what you deserve, you know what you are Robin? A creep. You stalk younger kids to the point when you're trapped you expect them to help you. I want to hurt you so ba-ad. you know what that would do for me? Make me just like him." I growled as I blew the flame out in his face.

I grabbed the bike and launched it away from Robin, he tried to get up, but he was stopped by my pistol touching his head.

"I wasted bullets on you Robin. I want you to know something. There's a bullet for everyone, like a time and a place. This isn't the way it should end, you clearly know too much about me and I can't have that. Not even in my death." I soon realised the pain in my lower abdomen, the slide had cut me up quite a bit.

"Please J... Don't." Robin pleaded.

My hand trembled, but I decided to turn my back. Robin made a mistake.

"Thank you..."

Angry, I turned and hit him in the face with the pistol.

"From here on out, every waking moment you live is a gift from me." I growled.

Realising that the familiar roar of the T-CAR was nearing ever closer, I took up a sprint which turned into a glide when I jumped. Eventually I was above the city, back at the bay where I first met Robin. The van was in sight, eventually I landed on top of the van again. Quickly, I pulled myself into the back again where I was greeted by a bear crushing hug. Both Jack and Luke crushed my ribs with their arms, appreciation for my living was very clear. A ear ringing cheer rang out through the back of the van. Once I managed to retrieve my breath, I sat back down, holding onto the seat, collecting my thoughts.

"Is he dead?" The older guy asked.

"Nah, he wont be following us any more. He's lucky that my finger didn't slip." I smiled as I gently rubbed the cut on my stomach.

"You're bleeding." K seemed suprised as she moved the others away from me.

"I've had worse." I sighed off the surprise.

"What, a graze?" K became sarcastic.

"Try bullet wounds." I chuckled as Sis left my shirt alone.

My wounds were beginning to get sealed as the van stopped. We all exited and moved towards the dock. The resting place of the twins who tried their luck with my virginity, sadly it had already been forced from me before, my eyes focused on the blood stained storage container as we passed it. Jack had to drag me from the scene, it was then that BB walked out from behind another container.

"Dude, what did you do to Robin?" He became aggressive to us all.

I moved in front of the group and put my life on the line, I saw hands twitching as I forced my way in front.

"You don't really have a choice BB." I sighed at his attempts of intimidation.

"Really? You know what I can do J." He again tried to intimidate me.

"I don't care BB. Do what you want, regardless of the effect." I sighed as I retrieved the pistol.

"What are you going to do with that?" He shook.

"I'm very _fucking _tired BB. I've had enough of being pushed around, told what to do by pricks like Robin. I don't _want _to kill you, but I will if you get in my way BB." I began to growl.

BB turned pale as I took steps forward, something in his eyes reflected my face. Black lines poured down my face, he turned into a mouse and scuttled away. I rolled my eyes and pressed on, too much time had already been wasted. We pushed on through the dock until we ended up at the end of the dock. A black hawk was waiting for us, the propellers beating at my ear drums, making me feel faint. A hand grabbed me and pulled me forward, into the helicopter. It wasn't long before we were in the air, above the city. I began to feel faint, a slight dizziness hit me as the helo turned on it's axis and pulled up into the horizon. K had to help me get comfortably into the seat of the helicopter. My feeling began to get worse as she looked into my eyes.

"What's happened to your eyes? Are you feeling alright?" She shook me slightly.

Feeling a rising in my throat, I keeled over, off of the seat and leaning out of the helicopter. A burning feeling rose in my throat as we passed over the ocean. It poured out of my mouth like hot lava out of a volcano, except what actually came out was a flame like liquid. I threw up a burning liquid into the ocean, turning the frozen water into water again. My actual solids poured out soon after, the dizziness struck me like no blow I'd faced.

"Hey, don't get that shit on the rails." A Canadian shouted at me.

I ended up coughing profusely before K pulled me in from the outside, there was a point where my body began to spasm in pain before I almost launched myself out of the door again.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack shouted at K over the sound of the propellers.

"Nausea, he isn't used to flying I guess."K replied.

J began chuckling, he knew for a fact that flying was something I was a little bit used to. Nevertheless, I managed to not throw up my lungs as I brought myself back into the helo. Strangely enough, I began to feel warmth again, my body seemed to feel warmer than I remembered it, though I knew I wasn't on fire, I still felt worried. I hadn't been this warm since I was covered in blood.

"Hey, colour's coming back to your skin!" Jack exclaimed.

He was right too, I looked at my hands for a minute. They'd turned from their pale white to their soft tan, I found myself feeling much better, no longer was their a burning anger in my heart, instead I found myself in peace. That was of course until I heard this.

"Turn back."

It was the voice that had haunted me for so long before. A feeling of sadness overwhelmed me as I realised that leaving didn't leave behind the problem, in fact staying behind may have actually solved the problem, had I taken the bullet and confronted the press Jack and Luke may have been able to get out with no questions asked, but I wouldn't have been able to protect them, it seemed that everything worked out as it should. The idea at the back of my head started becoming more and more prominent as I stayed in the same vicinity as K.

"What do you want to do about Angel?" I asked K directly.

"I don't know, I didn't even know he was alive." She shrugged.

"Why do you think I brought him up? He's alive K and he's going to try to destroy us, use us for something. He needs to be stopped." I explained.

K looked around before she leant forward and sighed.

"Look, to you he might be the world's biggest asshole and the biggest problem at the minute. To me he's just a speck of dust, nothing worth caring about, besides if what you say is true he wont pop his head up for a long while." K explained her feelings to me.

I had to take into account her feelings, there was the problem surrounding saftey for the others too. K, Jack and Luke needed to be safe before I started fires again. There was a much larger problem too, the fact that I was now in the custody of a few people who I didn't even know the names of.

"So who're you 3?" I asked.

"I'm Michael, this is Frank and the piolet's Trevor." Michael introduced me to his 'crew'.

"So, you're the brother then? K talked a lot about you man, is it true what was happening?" Frank asked.

"Depends on what it is that she's told you." I didn't want to start admitting things that weren't true.

"That you had a colourful past." K smirked.

"If you mean the mafia then you're wrong. I did one delivery for them when I was what, 11?" I defended myslef.

"Mafia?" Jack asked.

"Who is this kid anyway J?" K asked as she cast Jack a sideways glance.

"Jack, he's been looking after me." I explained as I cracked my neck.

"Angel -the prick that he is- decided that using the mafia as a foothold, he could climb over the police using bribes and paying the mafia with drugs to traffick. J was used as a mule for one job, but it went pear-shaped, it's a good thing that he could run like nothing I've ever seen." K explained for me.

Jack looked at me worried, I waved the feeling away from him.

"Don't worry, those fat pricks couldn't get anywhere near me, although they were good shots. Heh, you should've seen the way they tried climbing up that fuckin' drain pipe!" I chuckled with Sis over the past.

The flight was enough to show me that on the other side of America was a very different story, the cold became nothing, in fact I could already feel the warmth of the new city aproaching. Luke's tiredness was worrying, he fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled as I comforted my brother on the way to our new home.

"So, about being _fucked _literaly. What happened?" K asked.

I looked at Jack for help, but there wasn't any to be found, he himself didn't know about my previous misfortune.

"Mom died in a car crash, I tried to get away from the van that did it, but it caught me... They uh, took me to a shack and fu-" I began to explain, but K cut me off.

"Ah, I get it... Damn kid, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." She sighed.

**Robin's P.O.V**

I felt my limp body being picked up. Opening my eyes, I soon realised that someone was carrying me to the side of a medical bed, I was back in the tower with no realisation as to how I got there. It was Cyborg who was taking care of me now.

"Who brought me back?" I tried, my chest felt like it had too much on top of it.

"BB did, seemed pretty distraught too. Remind you of something?" Cy joked.

"Yeah, apart from not being a schizophrenic arsonist murderer it's pretty similar." I replied

"No, you're just the guy who ruined his life is all." Cy smiled.

I was never going to live this down, knowing my luck it was going to end up being inscribed on my tombstone. With J as angry as he seemed when he left, I figured that that may come sooner than later. I sighed as I swung my legs off of the edge of the bed.

"Stay in bed man, you ain't a tiwinoku. Besides, you're lucky to have your leg man, and your bottom row teeth... and your life." He sighed.

I ignored him and stood up, however pain took over and had me reluctantly get back on the bed, J was a good shot alright, if he hadn't destroyed my tyres than I would have had him. Cyborg began to leave.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"I can't stay in here with you man, you need rest." He replied as he walked away.

"Fuck..." I let out my first curse, J managed to curse on a regular basis, I only did it when hurt, it made me think that J was hurt all this time.

"You're right." Raven walked in the door.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"J was always hurt, he didn't tell anyone but he was. See, there are people Robin who are good at hiding their true feelings." She rambled as she walked in the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I refused to listen.

"Remember the dream? Remember how dead that world was? You couldn't hear what I could, static everywhere, a thumping heart, a scraping metal and last but not least the shouts that were being covered by the noises. 'I'm so fucked' was all that was going through his mind. Everytime he stared into space, that's what he was doing Robin. That didn't change when he remembered everything." She listed off everything that was wrong with J.

Scared slightly, and not knowing entierly where this was going, I looked around for help, there was none to be found.

"What do you mean Raven?" I tried.

"I mean that you just made everything worse, you could have let him leave but no. You needed him, tell me why you did it Robin, the news." She tapped he foot.

"Because people were wondering what was happening, why poeple were dying and why the city was burning . I couldn't lie." I admitted.

"Really? You do a fine job of that everyday. J told me -before he left- to make sure that BB didn't go the same route that he did


	7. The End

RODC

**J's return**  
**Robin's P.O.V**

It had been two whole years since the order began in Jump city, crime had taken a downward spiral, we'd taken to dealing with petty criminals as some were just too afraid to try anything larger scale since J had come and gone.

He didn't leave much for us to remember him by, except the graves that he'd filled for the order. His room remained untouched, much like he'd left it when he went. We had however, found the knife that he'd nearly cut Raven with when they first met. The engraved blade stared at me through the evidence room. Amoung the many pieces of equipment and weaponry that we'd collected, this one seemed the most important.

Some days I found myself hating myself, what I did to him with the news. If I'd used his name, who knows what would have happened? J could have been arrested and his little brother would never have been safe.

"Hey, are you alright?" Beast boy walked into the room.

His apearence had changed, his jumpsuit had changed to use black more than blue and his skin had become darker. Why this was, I was unsure.

"Do you ever wonder what he's doing?" I asked.

BB always knew why I was in here. My Slade fixation had been and gone, J's appearence was much more intruging and much less voilent. Less of my freinds were hurt, and none of them were killed.

"Sometimes dude, he hasn't made much of a move. Not that we know about." He came close to me.

He put a hand on my shoulder, comforting me slightly. We were interupted in this moment by Cyborg who walked into the room.

"Am I interupting something?" He usually asked before he walked in.

"No, what's up?" I turned around to see what he wanted.

"Well I thought that you wanted to know something. I just found out that J went to afghanistan, he came back a couple of days ago. Turns out he's in the city somewhere." Cyborg announced.

Something clicked, now I realised something. He wouldn't have forgotten what I did and how I tried to stop him. He spared my life when he could have killed me though, so I believed that maybe he wouldn't try and kill me.

"Any idea where he is?" I asked.

"A place called the candy club, it's a chain buisness." Cyborg explained walking over.

He showed me a picture of the place on his wrist moniter, the place looked nice enough, a detached club that looked similar to a palace at the front, palace and everything.

"Let's go tonight and see him. Dude we can even have a real day off." BB looked excited and hopeful at the same time.

"We've had a week off. Nothing's happened." I raised an eyebrow to him.

"DUDE! You've been making us train 9 hours a day, we need rest man!" BB whined.

I sighed, defeated. When BB did this I couldn't help but agree with him, I suppose he used this way to often.

"Alright. Get the girls, we'll go tonight."

**J**  
**8pm**

The night was quiet, but still busy. I looked out of the window in my office at the dance floor below, many people having a great time. It made me smile, I earned this. A life worth living, even if I was away from my familly for a while.

I had to leave home for a while. My hometown was getting _way _too hot for me, not my family. I was pressured by my other family. The mafia of my hometown, my actions related to the drug war at home caused this. I destroyed the drug trade at home, but what I did was too far aparently.

Ending a war with the Russian mafia seemed like a better idea than fighting it.

It was then, as I was staring out of the window, swirrling whiskey around in my hand that I saw something strange. A huge man, he looked up at me, one side of his face made out of metal, it flickered back and forth between flesh and metal.

Cybrog.

If he was there then so were the others, or so I thought. Annoyed, I sipped the whiskey and set the drink down on the desk, being 17 and having the enemies that I did sucked balls. Especially when one of these 'enemies' brought more to my doorstep with a stupid move with the news.

My new 1911 stirred in the holster under my arm. I didn't want to kill them, but I didn't want to see them either.

"What's wrong?" My assistent, Vinchi spoke to me on the other side of my desk.

"I'm not sure, do me a favour. Hide these for me and uh... Take the night off, I could have a job on my hands here." I sighed, sitting back in my chair.

'These' were documents containing chemical formula for my new batch of medication and the new plans for money distrubution amoungst the familly. The last thing that any of us needed was a bunch of costumed freaks trying to lock me up and using the evidence I left laying around to arrest any of the other members of the familly.

Everything we were doing was legitimate, but it doesn't take long to link stuff like the clubs to the older stuff the familly did. Drugs and prostution amoung them. Thankfully all of that was gone.

"Same time tommorow?" Vinchi asked.

"Yeah." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

I took off my blazer and put it on the back of my chair. My grey waistcoat and pants matched with my blackening hair somewhat. Vinchi placed the files away in the safe, I knew the code. He left and as he exited, a sunglasses wearing 'disguised' Robin walked into the office.

"J?" He questioned.

"I haven't changed that much... What do you wanna be called? After all, I know who you are." I smiled fakely.

"You've grown, I'm sure you kicked some serious butt in Afghanistan huh? Oh, call me Dick by the way." He answered, walking over to the desk.

He knew about Afghanistan, some of the worst days of my life. He seemed the type to try and screw with me again, blackmail wasn't going to work. It didn't before, it wouldn't now.

"Yeah. A full 6 inches. You've changed too, at least I'm hoping you have. We wouldn't to re-enact the last time we met, would we?" I reached with my left hand for the drink, my sleeve lifting slightly, revealing the metal underneath.

He saw it, the raise in his eyebrows showed that.

"Your arm... What happened?" He worried, sitting himself down without my invitation.

"It didn't get blown off, if that's what you're thinking." I spoke as I drank the rest of the whiskey.

"The collar's needle got bent, plus it was giving me the wrong dose. It's just a new administration system." I explained.

Rolling up the sleeve showed Robin what had changed in my arm. A decorative engraving replaced the tattoo that used the grace the left limb. My right remained on display, Robin could take in the detail of the flames and winged beast on my right arm.

"How is it by the way? Your illness." He pressed.

I sighed and stood up. Walking to the liquor cabinet, I pulled out a cream liquor.

"Drink?" I began as I poured a glass.

"I don't drink." Robin seemed unimpressed with my dodging of the question. I poured it none the less and gave it too him.

"You should, especially when talking with people you know." I began, then I saw the look on his face.

"You wont become an alcaholic, just drink with me. Salut." I clinked his glass with mine and finished the whiskey.

I sat myself down again, crossed my legs and looked at Robin as he awkwardly drank. When he finished his gulp, he looked at the glass, surprised.

"That's not that bad." He sounded surprised.

"I know, now. My 'illness' is fine, I'm getting regular medication now that I'm making it myself. What about you, how's life on the crime fighting scene?" I smiled.

He looked at me, even more surprised when he had the drink.

"You want to know how I'm doing?" He asked.

I nodded, we had nothing else to do.

"I ummm. I'm fine I guess, nothing else has been happening since you left. Crime took a dive, no idea why though." He began to sound confused.

"You're welcome by the way." I chuckled, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a case of herbs.

"What?" Confused Robin looked cute as hell. Or maybe it was the drink.

"I'm back here and crime goes down, you don't make the connection? It's me Dick, me and my men have been doing you guys a favour, in hopes that you would leave us alone. Which I'm warning you to do so." I spoke putting one in in my mouth and lighting it with a click of the fingers.

"How?" Dick was even more confused.

I took a puff of the herbs before I spoke again.

"By doing what we do best, intimidation. People are scared now that our familly is spreading across the states, only they know not to mess with the family with Lucifer on their side. And before you ask no, we're not satanic. I'm lucifer." I explained, puffing on the herbs.

"Ok... So why Lucifer? Why not anything else?" He asked, sounding concerned for my sanity.

"Because people are afraid of Lucifer and after what I did in my hometown, that's who people compare me too. The bringer of light, based soley on the wings of course." Explaining this seemed strange, but even more strange was that he came up on his own.

"How's BB? You two doing alright?" I smiled, taunting him.

"WHAT!?" Robin coughed on his drink.

"Think I hit a nerve. Here." I gave him a tissue to wipe his shirt with.

Robin didn't respond to my question, instead he looked out on the dancefloor, his freinds and teammates outside and having fun, whilst he was here talking to me about stuff that he didn't want to talk about. He looked out, disapointed.

"I'm sure you'd rather be with your friends rather than talking about the past. I know I would." I laughed a little.

"Is that why you drink? Trying to make yourself feel better?" He got angry with me.

"Hey, I don't drink that much. If you know how much pain I'm in right now you'd be chugging morphine." I shot him a look that shut him up.

"So what happened? To get you in pain I mean." He asked, tossing the tissue into the bin.

Robin didn't seem too clever, I hid my pain as I used to. He knew this, but seemed to forget that I'd been in Afghanistan.

"Dick, I was in Afghanistan. Think." I sighed, taking one last puff before I stubbed out the herbs in the ash tray.

He looked down, as if he'd make a mistake.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought before I asked. You didn't get anything else right? No PTSD?" He pressed.

"No, I wasn't in for that long. I wasn't even working for the USMC at the time. PMCs were hiring and it paid better than what I was doing already so I said fuck it and joined up. We did some uh... Questionable things, I wasn't a war criminal or anything. I just assassinated a couple of key players. It reminded me of this, you know. The order." I blanked out, talking without realising what I was saying to him.

"How bad was it? Nothing like what you did over here right?" Robin pressed.

I chuckled heartilly.

"No of course not! I'm proffessional, not insane... Speaking of crazy, heard from 7?" I still laughed.

"Actually yes, she seems upset about what she did. She claims she was under the influence of that drug you were, although I doubt... Did you and Jack get engaged?" Robin surprisingly changed topic.

"Oh right this." I figured it was the ring on my finger. 7's Assassin's.

"No, I kept it as a memoir of what happened here. The one good thing that came out of it." I looked longingly at the ring.

Jack still had the other, a link between us even when we were so far apart. Things had definitally changed in 2 years.

"So, what's happening with you two?" Robin pressed me.

"...He... He went home, we had some bad times after I got back home. He's not the only person I had to let go though. Luke... He got attacked, so I sent him across the pond to a freind of mine, he's being homeschooled, both of them are safe now." I shook, looking at the White Russian in my hand.

"You're alone?" Robin looked sympathetic.

"Mainly...All I have left is the familly... No, fuck it. I'm alone." I put the glass down on the table firmly.

"I have a buisness. That's it, my freinds in the familly fuck me like I'm some cheap slut! I'm not a made man and here I am, taking jobs up for buisnesses that I've never fucking enjoyed in my life. Look out there Dick!" I freaked out, walking over to the window where the dancefloor was filled.

He did, he walked over and saw something different to what I'd saw.

"It looks nice, you have a lot of customers." He smiled at me.

"That's what you see. I see what this place used to be, guess what it was." I sighed.

"What?"

"A fucking safehouse for the order. That's not even the worst thing either... I see lack of respect from the men who are supposed to be my familly. _Finuche _they call me." I sighed, looking at the suits who all seemed to be staring at me.

"...That's faggot right? Why? I thought you were well liked?" Robin questioned.

He didn't even know, he was blind to see what we go through.

"I've never been well liked. My father used to be in the family... He left a lasting impression. I was shot by a Jersey boss, all because of who I love. I'm hated because of that, that along with the drugs I destroyed. They made a lot of money off of dope. Now... Look at this." I felt myself tearing up inside, some leaking from my eyes as I turned away from the window.

I took another drink just to steel myself.

"J, you should really think about getting out of this. Talk to your uncle." Robin tried convincing me.

The phone began to ring, a piercing sound through the room. Music began to come into the room too, someone opened the door, I picked up the phone.

"Ciao." I answered in Itallian.

Sarah -a waitress- came up.

"Mr White, some people are here to see you." She shook slightly, seeing my teary eyes.

I gave her a thumbs up to let them in. I turned around and listened to the other line.

"Jase, something's come up and I didn't really know what to do." My freind -Lara- was on the line.

"What's wrong?" I asked tentivly, as not to upset her, she seemed worried about something.

"Luke is having some trouble, he keeps asking for you. He says you know what to do... He's having bad dreams, having trouble with hair and emotions. Sounds like puberty, but he really needs your help." She sounded panicked.

I sighed, heavilly. Running my metallic hand through my hair.

"Tell him not to worry, I can't make any promises Lara, I've ruined his life once I'm not doing it again. Let me talk to a few people and let me see what I can do." I felt worried myself now, if Vinnie wouldn't let me out of this place, I was never going back to my life again.

Not without some blood shed anyway.

"Ok, please J. I know you'll try but please press hard on him." Lara kept going.

"I will, I promise." I made a mistake promising, but I had to.

"Ok, stay safe J." She spoke before she hung up.

I felt stunned, knowing full well that I needed to do something and fast. I put the phone down and sighed, wiping my face.

"Duuuude... What happened to your arm?" BB's voice was recognisable.

I turned and saw them all, lined up before me. All of them in casual clothes, something I had never seen, they all looked so... Normal, whilst I was still marred by my visible scars and tatoos.

"Look at you all... You look ready for a night on the town, what happened to the uniforms?" I joked.

"Us? What happened to your arm?" Cyborg spoke up, noticing the biggest change about me, other than the height.

The phone began ringing again.

"Dick, explain for them please. I need to take this." I sighed apologeticly.

"Sorry guys, this is important." I picked up the phone.

As soon as I heard Vinnie's voice, I knew it was bad.

"Kid, you're in deep shit. Some guy's after you, killed 4 of our guys on the street... Listen close. Uhhh, Austrailian, 6ft, green eyes, brown hair. Carrying a piece, black 3 piece suit." Vinnie pressed.

"Crow, alright. I know who he is, I'll take care of it." I spoke as I put the phone down.

Robin stopped explaining as I moved the book case out of the way. A wall of guns and a bullet proof vest on the wall.

"J what are you doing?" Dick spoke, worried.

"Remember the club with the meth equipment? The Australian is after me and he's coming here. He's killed 4 of my men, so It's a hole in the ground for him." I sighed, depressed.

I pulled on the vest, tightened it to my figure. Pulled out the 1911 and checked the chamber. Loaded.

"Why? What's he after?" Cyborg began.

"My head, he wants it for destroying the order. You guys too likely. You should get down, this will get messy." I explained.

I ignored what they had to say, I went straight to the DJ and took his microphone from him and turned the music off.

"Everyone! It's time to leave, an armed man is coming here to kill several people! I advise you all to leave quickly as he may come here with freinds! So please for your own saftey leave!" I yelled into the crowd.

They all stared at me, blankly. Not sure as what to do. I shot one into the ground to scare them off. The DJ pushed my shoulder.

"Dude, what the fuck this is my stage fucker!" He yelled in my face over the screaming.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO USE YOU AS FUCKING TARGET PRACTICE!? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled in his face.

Colour ran from his face, he scarpered off, not giving me a chance to slam the steel into his head. Within seconds, the place was abandoned apart from the guys who stood by me as members of the familly and some of the staff.

"What do you want us to do sir?" One asked.

"Lock the back doors, get possitioned on the upper floors, not outside on the balconey, look on the dance floor. I want you to see why I'm trusted in this familly, to see why I want to get out." I explained, looking at the doors.

They hesitated, but did as I said. Slowly, I thought this through and sat in one of the booths. The titans looked out on me, fear plasted on their faces. Finally after 5 minutes, a guy in a black suit walked into the club and stepped out on the dance floor.

I took aim for the kneecaps.

_**BANG**_

"FUCK!" Crow screamed as he hit the ground, blood covering the dance floor.

"Hello Russel." I smirked walking over to his crumbling body.

He raised his gun.

_**BANG**_

Bye bye elbow.

"How'd you sneak up on me?" He growled.

"I'm amazed you forgot, I'm a fucking assassin." I smiled.

"Now, what's this I heard about you killing 4 of my men?" I kicked his Makarov away from him.

"You fuck, you took everything away from me." He growled at me.

"Oh really? You took me from a hospital where my family was waiting to take me home. Waiting for me to wake up." I began walking around him.

"I took everything from you? You took everything away from me... Now you try and take what little I've got back. FUCK YOU!"

Another in the oposite kneecap. More screaming, another in the base of the spine. One in both shoulders.

"Hey, look at me." I grabbed his head to make him look at me.

"I'll be seeing you in the circle of murderers in hell."

The last one in the head.

Silence, I could feel the shock on most of the faces around them. Here there was something in the air, it was then that my mobile started ringing. I took it out and answered it quickly.

"It's done." I spoke simply.

Of course it was Vinnie.

"Good, make sure he's taken away, like he never existed." Vinnie spoke before hanging up.

"Bye you prick." I sighed.

As soon as I kicked Crow over to see his face, Robin ran down the stairs and grabbed my vest.

"What did you do!?" He screamed at me.

"Take a quick look. It looks like I killed him." I smirked in his face.

"Do you realise what you did?" He quietened down.

"Yes, I killed someone who came looking to kill me. Who also killed 4 other people on the way, now he is going. As are you." I pushed him off of me to get a clear view of Crow.

He was dead alright, the dumb look on his face told me he wasn't expecting to die the way he did. I placed the 1911 back in it's holster.

"I can't believe you, I thought you changed." Robin looked down.

I grabbed his jacket and turned him to me and slapped him with the back of my hand. He looked at me shocked.

"The things I've learned, the things I've seen. You have no fucking clue, how hard it is to change. Especially, when you spend as long as I have being PAID to kill people. I have changed, I don't take shit from anyone now." I lowered my voice to a growl to see just how scared he was.

"You're not getting away with this." He spoke to me in a similar way.

I dropped the 1911 and intercepted his blow, I counted with a chop to his neck and bent him down to deliver a knee to his stomach and flipped him over onto his back, still holding onto his hand. The next thing I did was place my foot on his shoulder blade. He yelled out in pain, scrambling to try and get up.

"Listen to me and the rest of you. You hear me Titans!?" I called out at the terrified 4 near the bar.

"Hear my words and keep them close to your heart. Do not interfer with what happened here tonight. What you saw wasn't crime! It was vengance! Revenge on the people who made me what I am now. And you would deprive me of that? What about you Dickie boy? What would you do if I stopped you and your mission? Something similar, because you don't have the guts to go all the way." I monolouged.

Robin didn't respond. I twisted his arm for an answer.

"I know!" He yelled.

I threw his arm away from me.

"That goes for all of you too!" I pointed at the upper floor.

"Never fuck with me!"

**Robin**

Yes, J definitally hadn't changed. He was still the killer we knew when he worked for the Order, but when he was with his familly he seemed like was a different person all together. That was yet to be decided.

He "disposed" of the body, but you could see that he had no joy doing it. There was still hope for him. I held deep in my heart that he could change.

A month passed, J's 'familly' helped out more than enough with Jump city, to see what he'd done was amazing. I had enough time to go and see him again. I went alone to his city, a place where I was sure that he was safer in and much less violent.

I pulled up on a motorbike outside of another club that J was supposedly running, but it seemed as though he wasn't running it tonight, so I went to his home in the hills which took time, but it was worth it.

He lived in a huge house, made mainly out of wood, looking at it from the outside. There were several cars outside, in the forest around the building. None of them looked drivable apart from the two sat outside the house. I gained enough courage to knock on the door.

It wasn't J who opened the door. A tired eyed and -as it looked -ready for bed- Jack was stood in the doorway. His green eyes were still piercing and his blonde hair was a mess.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked.

"I'm here to see J, to make sure he was alright." I tried.

"He's fine... You should come in, he'd want to see you I think." He invited me inside from the cold air.

The house was warm and inviting, but something worried me. It was too clean, all of the doors were sliding and many of the pictures on the walls were of J's new family. I could see he'd been busy building up relationships.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" J called from the lounge I was opposite from.

"I came here to see how you're doing." I smiled weakly.

"Bullshit." He sighed as he got up and walked over to me.

"You traveled several states, across the country to see how I was doing? Listen to me... You came over here to make sure that I didn't kill my brother and my freind." J got in my face.

"J, don't wake Luke again please."Jack pleaded checking the stairs.

"Sorry... What would I do without you man?" J smiled at Jack.

"Fall over and hit your head probobly. I'll go and check on him, you two keep it civil." Jack smiled weakly as he walked up the stairs.

He left me with Robin in the hallway, awkward silence.

"In here." I jerked my head to the lounge then walked in.

I sat down on the couch and Robin sat down in the arm chair, the first thing that he noticed was the wheelchair that was in the corner of the room. He looked at me quizzically.

"I told you Luke got attacked... I needed for it for a while too after I came back from Japan." I rubbed my forehead.

"What happened in Japan?" He asked.

"It seems like everytime I talk to you, all I get is questions. When I ask questions all I get are lies and excuses." he sighed at me.

"Well, just tell me something. I believe that you would never hurt your freinds, but there is something that I need to know before I do anything else... Please answer me. The killing, is it over?" I pressed.

J took a moment for his answer. I never believed that he would lie to me, not for asecond. He just wasn't the type to lie to anyone if he knew that telling the truth was the right way to go. His silence gave me an answer.

No.

"I can't promise anything. The only thing I can say is, I'm not going to start kiliing for stress relief or anything like that. Don't you dare think of me as a serial killer. These people aren't innocent. If you knew what Crow was like, you would have felt the same way I did." He looked down into the carpet.

I could feel the depressed emotion in his voice, the rant he had before about killing didn't seem like him at all.

"I can tell you one thing. I'm not going to lie down and die when someone is trying to destroy my family. My real family." He looked at me in the eyes.

It was still hard to hear him say that, even though I believed he'd changed.

"What was Crow like?" I tried my luck.

"Sadist. That's the only word... Did you ever go in the mourge in Jump?" J asked me carefully.

I nodded.

"He'd skin his kills, what he did with the skin, I don't know. Nor do I want to know. Police called him the 'deer hunter' due to it. So fuck him. He's dead now, no need to keep thinking about him." J leaned back into the couch.

Jack came back into the room and sat next to J.

"What are y'all talking about?" He asked.

"Ainchent history." I answered.

J looked at me surprised. I guessed that he didn't expect me to let it slide or something.

"Yeah, water under the bridge." J chuckled.


End file.
